


Free Erusea Strikes Back

by knight7272



Series: Post Lighthouse War [3]
Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Action/Adventure, Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Dogfights, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: sequel to Meeting of Aces when the terror group Free Erusea who the world thought destroyed by Mobius 1 return it will be up to the famed Strider Squadron to stop them can they succeeded when Free Erusea strikes back
Relationships: Avril "Scrap Queen" Mead/Trigger, Count/Húxiān (Ace Combat), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Post Lighthouse War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128140
Comments: 2





	1. Queen's flight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ace combat, the characters featured nor any aircraft mentioned

November 5th 2020  
The Octagon  
Oured  
Osea  
01:55am

Vice chairman Jason Edwards was finishing up some paperwork when David north knocked on the door. "Good morning sir I thought I was the last person here."

"No I was just finishing up myself." David frankly hated doing late night but ever since the news of the super weapon that Three Strikes, his team and Hyperion shot down had reached the higher ups David knew he'd be pulling some all nighters.

He had also been dealing with the intel that the Osean military had received about the Glephnir as the joint chiefs had been keeping a watch on the conflict going on in the south part of the Osean continent.

The pair walked down the long corridor "Well David, Free Erusea are rising again." Both men had heard on the news about the increased Free Erusean activity but also knew that they could leave it to the LRSSG.

"I think its safe to leave Three Strikes and his team to deal with Free Erusea since they made it personal by attack the LRSSG base but something else has come to my attention." Jason had spent the evening looking a disturbing email he'd received form the head of the OIA.

David having seen the account transfers and outgoings already knew what he was on about "Some of my OIA agents have told me that Three strikes has been buying a lot lately."

"How? The OIA is not authorised to look through our servicemen's finances unless they were suspected terrorist sympathisers." Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well sir when Three Strikes was falsely convicted of murder some of my colleagues through he might defect to Erusea so decided to place a watch on Trigger's bank account." David when he found out about what they were doing told his superior but they continued their spying.

"Well tell your colleagues to stop doing that or they'll lose their jobs!" Jason knew that it was illegal for OIA personnel to spy on servicemen after the incident with the former flight lead of the Razgriz that the late President Harling had to get involved in.

"I will do that Sir and Trigger's bank account was clean until he started spending money on spare aircraft parts and bought a decommissioned airframe from an OADF storage base near the end of last year." David had looked up the aircraft that Trigger had bought but it didn't feel like something Trigger was going to fly.

"Why would Three Strikes be buying so much stuff?" Edwards asked the analyst who having seen all the places Trigger had gone throughout the year. He knew that once a military jet was rebuilt it was officially classed as an ex-military warbird.

"Well, my colleagues think Trigger might be planning to tour the air show circuit, but with Free Erusea's uprising its highly unlikely. Although, I have my own suspicions." David said as He and the vice chairman stepped out into the car park.

"What suspicions?" The vice chairman wondered what David was on about.

"He might be buying these for his squadron mechanic, by the name of Avril Mead." David had talked to the Scrap Queen when helping her find the radio transmission to help Trigger.

"Yes. I looked through the records. Apparently that's Alonso Mead's daughter, sir. Goes around by the title of 'Scrap Queen' around her squadron and the base." David and Avril had talked where she mentioned that she had to restore jets for the 444th squadron.

"A fine pilot, her father was. But how does she fit in all of this?" Jason couldn't see the connection other the familial one.

"According to a few people here, there's something going on between the Three Strikes and Scrap Queen. They seem to be very... close." David could see the pattern of squadron member fraternization coming a mile away.

Alex chimed "David!"

"What is it Alex?" he wondered what had made his robot assistant reactivate on his phone.

A livestream of an OBC nightly news appeared "We have some breaking news. Fires are raging at a Verusan navy bases we'll stay on this story."

"Well by now it should be morning in Usea." David unlocked his car but the pair had come to their cars both eager to get home and to bed.

"I heard that the starfighter will be flying today so I would expect it on the OBC morning news." Pierre had been told in an internet call that an aircraft would be flying sometime during the week.

"Frankly sir if Verusa brought this on themselves for stealing other people technology." David's words felt kind of fair as they both had heard about the computer virus that had been found in the Verusan military computers that wiped a lot of their files containing stolen military info from Osea and Yuketobania.

"Well Goodnight sir." David opened the door to his car and started his engine. He sat down reversing out.

"Goodnight to you too David." Jason responded as they drove towards the octagon gate.

Fort Greys air base  
East Usea  
November 5th 2020  
06:00am

It was a quiet morning at Fort Greys air base, the Strider squadron having been transferred to Fort Greys due an air raid on their new arrows air base that had caused a lot of damage to the entire base. Avril stepped out of her and Trigger's bed quickly noticing he wasn't there.

**In the mess hall**

Avril and Trigger walked into the mess hall where Count, Jaeger and Huxian, Rosa, were eating breakfast "Morning everyone."

Trigger and Avril picked up their cereal with apple and banana but once they sat down Count stopped eating having noticed Avril and Trigger enter "Had fun you two."

They didn't answer as they sat down.

Alexis, Angela, Elena, Riana and Jack were seated on the opposite table. "You know the Osean senate's military forces committee was debating about whether to pull Osean forces from the IUN." Bartlett knew Strider would eavesdrop "Strider. Scrap queen come and sit here since you could input."

Each of strider and Avril sat at the table as Count "Didn't you know boss the IUN-PKF were really in a tight spot."

Trigger just stared at him "Huh?"

"Think about it if they didn't know who the killer was and they cleared you then the public would view them as incompetent in finding and bringing the ex-president's killer to justice." Huxian's words didn't make much sense even though he had a good idea what they were talking about.

"Or as in your case convict you boss and when you turned out to be innocent and in the public's eyes they are still wrong." Jaeger jumped in as Bartlett turned up the volume on the ENN morning news.

"The public opinion of the IUN has dropped heavily in the fallout of the court case." Bartlett having been keeping up with the fallout as the reporter finished the weather. He guess other personnel were sleeping in.

"So have you not heard?" Count asked Trigger and Avril who looked at Count with no clue as to what he was talking about.

"What don't we know?" he asked his wingman dreading the news, Avril was more concerned at the news given all the fighters that had been put there.

"Free Erusea seized the 444th air base." Trigger and Avril looked at each other both were concerned for different reasons.

"Shit." they both said aloud which got Jaeger, Count, Huxian and Jack's attention who put their breakfast down walking over to.

"Trigger, Avril what's wrong?" Bartlett asked the concern was clear to hear.

"Well Zapland is within striking distance of Fort Greys and since Free Erusea would see me as a threat, we should be ready for an air attack." Trigger sighed explaining the concern that he had.

Avril buried her face in her hands sighing as she regretted being so good at restoring aircraft given what she knew was at Zapland.

"I was working on a Mirage 4000 fighter jet and nearly had it ready to fly before I was pardoned" she told them, the worry in her voice has direct and told them that they had a problem.

"Avril why were you working on a fighter jet you couldn't fly due to your leg?" Jack was at a lost to why she would try to fly with a leg injury.

"Cause every breakout attempt I tried to do failed, I tried to build a jet to escape." She thumped the table, Trigger could see her frustration that terrorists have gotten their hands on an advanced jet fighter.

"Trigger if you see it, you have carte blanche to shoot it down." Avril deep down wished she had left well enough alone.

Trigger was musing to himself about the threat at Zapland "They threatened to shoot us down if we left the base airspace, I think that was a threat to get us to exhaust out fuel and crash."

"You might want to hear this." Rianna said drawing their attention to the TV.

"Verusan Liberation Army Navy ships have been damaged while in port in an unknown attack, the Verusan media has reported more than half of the landing and supply ships in the navy were sunk or severely damaged, hold on we have another statement form the Verusan military stating that their cargo and supply ship and oil tanker vessels suffered heavy damage and all of the new VLAAF's Y-20 and its Y-20U tanker were destroyed in air raids."

"That's not good." Trigger facepalmed at Rosa's words.

The reporter's voice could be heard of footage of Verusan navy helicopters hovering over a burning cargo ship "The attacks come only a week after what Verusan Ministry of National Defence described as a vicious cyber attack that wiped several terabytes of military information."

"That's an understatement." Trigger had heard about the Verusans building up their military "They will naturally blame Osea for the attacks."

As if Trigger had predicted "The President of Verusa has condemned the attacks on its military by the Osean Federation and will prepare a round of economic sanctions to be placed on key industries and travel bans on people in the OADF."

The 2nd reporter took over from her co-presenter "The list of members includes members of the joint chiefs of staff, the Osean VP and Three Strikes, his team and their family members."

Trigger slammed his fist into the table as Avril put an arm around him as Rosa and Riana both pondered something "Avril meet me in the hangar later."

"Its just coming up to quarter to seven, now the IUN's drone laws come into effect today the laws were devised in the wake of the war last year where Erusea's excessive use result in hundreds of casualties the movement for military drone regulation got a huge boost when the famous Osean ace Three Strikes became an advocate for the ban..."

The presenter next to her took over as footage of Trigger speaking played "The Crown princess of Erusea held several rallies to drum up support for the law while most nations signed up and ratified the law however the People's Republic of Verusa and Principality of Belka are refusing to ratify the law, the ban makes it illegal to build and use unmanned aerial combat vehicles and to convert conventional fighter jets into UCAVs the ban means drone like the widely used Reaper drones are no longer allowed to be used in combat, the OADF said in a statement that they would be retiring all their Reaper drones while Yuketobania announced they'd be cancelling their S-70 Hunter drone program. Artificial intelligence was also banned with the Osean government shutting down the Zone of Endless program."

"I have to say Trigger you make a good activist for peace." Jack commented seeing how he'd managed to get such a dramatic change made that would affect warfare for years to come.

Riana remembered that the announcement concerning the Erusean military will be later "So as part of the rebuilding effort for the military given the threat posed by General Resources and raising threats it was decided that the Erusean navy will get a single aircraft carrier."

"What? Erusea just lost a war." Count commented.

"We're reorganising the military for self-defence which will take time." Riana explained having had conversation with defence ministers.

"Well before his death in the war our late vice admiral found some old plans for an aircraft carrier that was cancelled in 2009." Rosa remembered the arguments that her minsters had over a name for the ship class "And we decided to use those old plans for a replacement carrier but somehow my defence ministers can't decide on a name for the ship class."

"What how can they not decide on a ship name?" Alexis jumped in feeling that it was stupid to argue.

"Normally the vice admiral would decide the name but since he's dead it fell to my ministers." Rosa sighed as Avril thought about names. She pulled a little piece of paper quickly writing the name down then folded it up handing to Riana who slipped it into her pocket.

The 2nd reporter finished talking with her co-host "Now the final lot of Erusean manufactured jetliners has arrived in Usea back in January the court of arbitration in the Nordlands has ruled that the Republic of Verusa violated IP laws of Osea, Emmeria, Yuketobania and the Kingdom of Erusea, the country was unanimously found guilty and sentenced the government to pay reparations to the nations whether civilian or military assets."

"So if that doesn't push them towards a war, I don't know what will." Trigger looked over at the TV "So I guess that high orbit satellites will be launched to rebuild the satellite network which despise having been started earlier in the year I don't see it being complete for years."

Everyone at the table could see that being done as the lighthouse war had shown how vulnerable the network was to outside interference and attack.

"The IUN ban of anti-satellite weapons comes into force today, the treaty was devised and debated in march with most nations signing and ratifying the treaty." The reporter whose colleague took over. "However the People's Republic of Verusa refused to sign up to the ban as it argued national security concerns."

Riana couldn't believe that the Verusan government wouldn't sign up given how affected everyone was by the destruction of the network.

"So we best finish our breakfast before it goes cold." Trigger picked up his spoon.

The group got down to their breakfast.

**In Avril's hangar  
** 08:15am

Avril walked into the hangar that had very little light.

"Trigger are you in here you dumbass?" she shouted when the light flooded into the hanger revealing a light grey metal Starfighter which glistened in the sunlight. She pressed a hand to her mouth as her eyes looked over the vintage jet. She could tell there had been changes.

"No way an F-104G Starfighter." She could see the bird emblem on the tail with three black lines. "Who's this for Trigger a Starfighter doesn't suit you."

Trigger smiled "Well I decided to get you a new one as a gift since your old one was wrecked."

She quietly walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug which he reciprocated "Thank you Trigger." she wanted to take the jet into the air.

"Anything for my little Scrap Queen." he couldn't help but smile.

Avril pulled back form him lightly punching his arm "I'm not little, don't call me little, you dumbass."

"Alright how about big Scrap Queen?" he grinned at her as he hugged her once more but Avril looked flustered at Trigger's words as his hands squeezed her ass.

Avril laughed a little "Shut up." She broke free of his hug and made her way to the cockpit. Trigger watched her climb the ladder staring at her ass but she unexpectedly turned her head as Trigger tried to avert his gaze towards the tail but wasn't quick enough. Avril could see that Trigger was staring at her ass. "Oi Trigger eyes up."

Trigger just laughed at her. She got into the cockpit "Did you have to be very thin to fit into these jets." Avril scowled at him.

Avril sat in the cockpit kicking the right rudder "Hard to believe that fighter pilots use to fly the thing in peacetime." she pulled the flight stick around manipulating the elevator and aileron. Avril tested the flaps and speed brakes.

She gazed at the two fuel gauges, the first gauge went from 0 to 11 while the second gauge went up from 0 to 18 "I guess the fuel gauges had to be changed cause of the tanks being upgraded."

"Trigger tow me down please." He attached the ordnance trolley and the Starfighter to the tug pulling both out of the hanger.

Avril and Trigger saw Alexis and Angela leaning on the hanger exterior wearing ear defenders around her neck "Mom, cousin good morning." he could see the woman walking over to him as Avril glanced up from the instruments.

"Hi honey you ready take to the sky again?" Avril felt eager as Angela could see how this drag racer was different from the one that Avril had spent over eight years restoring.

Trigger, Angela and Alexis got into the tug and Trigger started it up pulling the warbird into the sunlight.

**Outside on the flight-line**

Rosa and Riana, Count, Huxian and Jaeger walked out onto the flight line "So you stayed over to see Avril get back into the sky?" Riana inquired to her niece.

"Yeah." Rosa noticed a piece of paper in her aunt's pocket "What's that paper?" Riana pushed it inside her pocket.

Before Riana could respond the sound a tug caught their attention and could easily see it was towing an aircraft. They could see Avril & Trigger had sunglasses covering their eyes but noticed Alexis, Angela with Trigger. "It's like we are looking back at history."

She parked up the Starfighter, Trigger helped Avril out as a drone unit attached stairs to the aircraft. "So what mods have been made."

He looked at her "I removed the clock form your old drag racer since surprisingly it was the only component from the wreck that was good enough to reuse so I repaired and reinstalled it in the aircraft although after a fatal Starfighter a few years ago a black box is now mandatory and this one is advanced."

"So what else was done?" Avril climbed up the ladder peering into the cockpit.

He kicked the tires "Well they performed an upgrade to the engine giving a thousand pound increase in dry thrust and a nine hundred pound increase for afterburner, the normal range increased by one thousand two hundred and five miles and the internal fuel capacity is nearly double while the max range and range have been doubled. The ancient INS navigation system was upgraded to use GPS."

Elena noticed the Starfighter with its old weapons load out in front of it she felt happy to see the jet ready to fly again after nearly three decades in storage.

Elena picked up a torch carefully checking the nozzle "So the Belkan engine modifications were also applied?" Avril nodded "Scott to answer your question the modification was something the Belkans did to their Starfighters. What they did was install a new 1st stage turbine nozzle and material for 1st stage of the turbine blades."

Alexis looked at the nozzle herself "Yeah along with a new afterburner assembly with a modified exhaust nozzle, I believe they introduced a new afterburner fuel system too." they stepped back satisfied that there was not problem with the engine.

"May I?" Elena said as Avril just nodded and helped her into the cockpit which was difficult given her age, she sat in the Starfighter's cockpit she could feel the nostalgia. "It's just as I remember her even now so many years on and nothing has changed much but I think that it will change a bit until your ownership Avril and I know you'll take great care of the plane."

Elena's careful eye looking over the plane easily noticed the signs of an upgrade program she had seen decades ago "I must say the upgrade program you have performed on this old bird has made her what I wish I had been able to fly before I was transferred from the Starfighter to the Fighting Falcon."

"So did this plane receive the upgrade?" Cynthia asked but Elena just shook her head.

"So why wasn't it upgraded like the others were?" Avril jumping in after hearing that her Starfighter had never received the upgrade until recently.

"This plane was retired and placed into storage in 1990, a month before the upgrade program began." Elena had manage to get out of the jet as Count looked in the cockpit.

Count studied the altimeter, a flat faced altimeter that had zero to nine running around the face with a square box in between the seven and eight that was spherical with double zeros "What altimeter is this?"

Trigger and Avril raised their sunglasses looking at the drag racer "It's an old drum point altimeter, a common sight on aircraft from the 50s."

"Wasn't a drum point altimeter known to be very unreliable that if misread can be deadly?" Count inquired as Avril used a torch to visually check the nozzle.

Avril pulled her head out "It was, so when I find a better altimeter, I'll be replacing that unreliable altimeter at the earliest opportunity." Avril never liked the altimeter.

Trigger was more wary of her plane's navigation system despite Dr Schroeder's assurances that the upgraded system would be more reliable than the old INS since it is still an ancient system by modern day standards. "The airframe was rebuilt from ultralight weight duralumin with some stainless steel and titanium."

"We really should get our suits up cause the rest of Strider will be getting ready for our flight." Trigger and Avril went to get suited up. It was 10 minutes for Avril and Trigger to come back in their flight suits and sunglasses.

Avril who had just finished her walk around of her new jet when the sound of a jet could be heard the six pilots turn their heads to see an E-767 AWACS plane rolling down the runway before it lifted off into the sky.

"Well Long Caster is away so I wonder if he's packed his lunch with him today." Trigger spoke chuckling knowing that the person who spoke to them would always pack food for a long sortie.

"Out of all the AWACS I've had I like Long Caster and Sky Keeper over Bandog since he's very friendly and nicer but Bandog wasn't bad don't ya think Count?"

Count who was about to do a walk around his raptor looking up to the sky as the E-767 climbed out "Yeah Long Caster is nicer than Bandog."

"So how are Sol 2 and 3 doing?" Count's question surprised everyone.

Rosa and Riana having been sort out Shilage's independence but Rosa beat her sister to it "Well from what I was told Wit is now Sol flight lead after Trigger downed Mister x but the Voslagian air force is building up its numbers to defend their nation."

Huxian having fought Sol squadron a few times had noted something "I couldn't help but notice that their flankers had no weapon system operator but I could see them in flanker-e or terminator in a few years."

Avril meanwhile was staring up at the sky when Trigger tapped her on the shoulder "Hey Avril you having preflight nerves?"

She turned to him "Does the colour of the sky matter to you? When I close my eyes and feel with my heart, I see a sky that's….Dark blue."

Jack was looking down the flight-line and could see the four strider pilots inspecting their aircraft while Elena and Avril were still chatting. The royals and Alexis were vacating the flight line as a ground power unit and air cart were attached to the Starfighter.

Elena followed on a few minutes later as Avril put on her helmet then climbed into her jet closing her canopy and following the start-up checklist. The two royals joined him in the tower.

The drone unit towed away the ordinance trolley.

Jack easily recognised the sound of a J79 turbojet "An old J79 I haven't heard one of those since I flew the Phantom as a flight instructor."

They watched the Starfighter taxi to the runway. Alexis, Angela and Elena had made their way to the tower.

"Jack am I clear to show these guys the Starfighter's great trick?" Avril asked over her handheld mic as she got the Starfighter into take-off position. Jack thought about it but decided yeah why not.

Avril waited for the base commander's response who before clearing her to do so "To all personal, put on your ear defenders if you have any its about to get very loud."

"Alright Scrap Queen, sky is clear and the wind is calm welcome back to the sky." the controller said as base personnel gathered on the flight-line.

"Come on Tower quit stalling and let's get the Scrap Queen airborne." Elena jumped in not happy. "Avril you are clear for take-off."

Avril's hand was already at the throttle. "Time to tear through the sound barrier." Avril's hand advanced the throttle to full military power as she let go of the brakes.

The Starfighter started rolling picking up speed. She flipped the switch on the burner, the afterburner ignited instantly shooting a stream of purple flames out of the back with the roar of the J79 in its wake as dust on the ground was blown back in the blast of the mighty engine, Avril's eyes glanced at her airspeed which had reached 120kts.

The J79 roared as the Starfighter rocketed down the runway, her eyes looked to see the airspeed gauge that read 170kts, she pulled the stick back which seconds later the jet lifted off the runway, Jack, Alexis, Angela, Elena, Rosa and Riana heard the famous Starfighter howl as they watched the warbird leave the ground.

Avril raised the landing gear and moments later the flaps retracted as the nose of the Starfighter rose to 50 degrees nose up accelerating through the sound barrier with two loud bangs one after the other before anyone could say a word.

Avril's eyes stared at her altimeter, the supersonic interceptor climbed rapidly levelling off at 54000 feet engaging her altitude hold switch on the autopilot when Trigger's voice came over her helmet radio "Avril how does it feel to be back in the sky?"

"It feels great." her gaze turned to the armament panel, she hesitates as her finger flicked the switch lighting up the armament panel.

Avril was nervous that her armament panel was live but she wondered if her Vulcan cannon was disabled, her finger hit the cannon arm switch and gripped the trigger and nothing happened.

Avril pushed the nose forward while deploying her speed brakes increasing the rate of descent.

The Warwolf and three Raptors took off in pairs of two as Avril jet passed 25000 feet.

Jaeger could see the Starfighter coming into visual range. "How are you doing Avril? I'll tell ya nothing beats flying in perfect formation with your comrades. but look at you. you've got all your friends here, don't you think so?"

She released her oxygen mask reaching for her mic "Yeah." she looked around seeing Trigger off her right wing with Jaeger on the side and their wingman off their wing.

Jaeger saw the smoke trail coming from the Starfighter's exhaust "Yup it's a great feeling to know that you can count on each other."

Trigger sighed to himself as he began to wonder "If Wiseman was still alive and been with us when Avril became our top mechanic and taking to the skies again."

Jaeger knew what Trigger meant, Wiseman's loss affected everyone "I know the pain of losing a comrade is great. but the ones that you have left will always lift your spirits again."

The jets continued out over the sea. Jaeger looked ahead seeing the asteroid crater. "The Newman Crater's right below us." Avril looked over her shoulder seeing the crater "The size of that just blows my mind."

Avril descended till she joined the Strider squadron at 7000 feet, looking over her shoulder seeing a carrier. "Long Caster what is the mission today?"

"Today's mission is an interception practice exercise, Huxian you are up first and this is what you failed to do when you first met the Scrap Queen." Long caster explained to the team.

Huxian rolled her jet along side the Starfighter "Unidentified aircraft, you are in violation of restricted Osean airspace, we will direct you to the nearest airfield, lower your gear if you understand."

"Osean air force pilot.." Avril knew she couldn't lower the gear at the speed she was going at "Unable I'm going too fast for the gear to be lowered safely at this time."

"Now we'll try without the radio" Huxian pointed two fingers at Avril then at herself then behind her.

"So you want me to follow you back to your base." the three other strider pilots repeated what Huxian had done but as Count moved ahead of Avril his fuzzbuster sounded.

"Guys Avril has me missile locked!" Trigger instantly knew something was wrong.

"Long caster, I am aborting the exercise." The five aircraft turned around but the silence was short lived.

"Sixteen unknowns heading 180 altitude 500 feet" Long caster called as Trigger looked around for the unknowns seeing glints climbing to meet them.

Long Caster's radar ids the blips "Eight F-2C Banshee and F-86F Sabres." he called seeing the closing in on Strider squadron.

Trigger could see eight silver Free Erusean Banshee while on the right side of the Banshee were eight silver Free Erusean Sabre. "Could they be warbird display team on their way to an air show?"

The banshees fired their AIM-9Bs which had no chance of scoring a hit. Long Caster called out "Bandits are hostile."

The formation turned towards Avril but Trigger already had twelve of the fighters locked "Fox 5," he announced pressing his fire button releasing the inferno missiles that streaked towards the formation but the Sabres broke formation as the ADMM struck and destroyed all eight Banshees and four of the Sabres.

Avril could see the Sabres at low level, she thought about engaging them "All aircraft weapons free."

She nosed the jet over into a left hand turn closing on the Sabres but over shot, yanking the stick back pulling the starfighter into a climb.

The Sabres opened up with their six 50 cal machine guns but the Starfighter easily slipped away from their fire "Damm it that didn't work, so how am I fight in this drag racer?"

"Avril can you hear me?" Trigger called out over the radio as the shooting stars moved beyond her plane's weapon range.

"Go ahead Trigger." she replied needing help to know how she could win the fight she got herself into.

"Avie what was the Starfighter's best weapon in a bomber intercept job?" he asks her who thought for a minute remembering something form her first and only flight in her old Starfighter.

"All this plane could do is take-off, accelerate and fly up, wait that's it, its speed and rate of climb is my best weapon." she realized as the four sabres split into two flights with the lead pair coming for a head on pass, her headset buzzed loudly, her hand pressed the red button, a sidewinder left the fuselage pylon at the two Sabres coming head on at her. "Fox 2" she called taking all four strider pilot and the AWACS controller by surprise.

The missile didn't appear to lock as her 1st high powered missile went up the air intake exploding near the wing root of Thor 13 tearing the right wing from the jet.

Avril watched the jet pass by as she noticed a white line on the tail "These guys are a penal unit." Trigger and Count who'd been watching the fight quickly understood why the fighters were so old."

Avril watched as the Sabre passed her by catching sight of the sin line on the tail. The Sabre crashed into the South Sea disintegrating on impact with the water "Long Caster splash one bandit."

She pulled the plane level as the other two Sabres came from behind but she added power pulling the plane into a climb, at the top of the loop she let the nose drop, she fired her 2nd high powered missile which exploded destroying the tail of Thor 14 sending the sabre into a dive. The Sabre hit the water sinking quickly "And that's number two."

The pair of remaining Sabres released the drop tanks rolling over inverted breaking her missile lock.

The third missile flew off into the distance "Avril are you trying to dogfight?" Trigger asked watching what was going on below.

Avril pulled up into another climb but the two Sabres climbed after her but stalled, the Scrap Queen pulled the aircraft into a loop getting a lock, fired her final missile however the angle of her shot was so off that her missile passed over the Sabres.

The Starfighter shot past the obsolete fighters which had recovered form the stall but her more powerful interceptor easily out ran the two Sabres which formed up to give chase, she pulled the nose up into a half loop the rolled it.

She quickly looked around seeing the two Sabres getting into formation attempting to close on the warbird at near full speed, she knew her jet had a speed advantage over the older planes.

"Long Caster where is the Warwolf?" she asked as her jet pulling away form the Sabres who had opened fire but the fifty cals were falling short of the Starfighter.

Trigger had been following the two sabres after they had come around flipped the switch on his cannons that locked onto Thor 15.

The 30mm cannon fire ripped it to pieces with the wreckage quickly hitting the sea but Thor 16 rolled into a dive levelling off at 50 feet but then smashed into the Newman crater cliffs pancaking as the burning wreckage scattered high in the air then fell to the ground "Long Caster all Sabres are down." he announced with the F-104 ahead of him. He and Jaeger formed up as they turned with the Starfighter.

Avril looked up seeing Count and Huxian above her but noticed eight more glints, she could see them above and slightly behind the Raptors. "Count, Huxian bandits above you!" Avril's call made Count and Huxian look up observing four silver Free Erusean MIG-15bis and MIG-19P Farmer-b.

The jets jettisoned their external fuel tanks rolling inverted to dive on the Raptors.

The fighters opened fire but the raptors improved countermeasures easily overcame the AA-1 Alkiali missiles.

Count, Huxian easily got onto the tail of the formation, Count had four Farmer-b and Huxian had four MIG-15s, they easily gained a radar lock with their ODMMs, the two strider pilots ripple fired four ODMM destroying the fighters in front of them, they each called splash.

The AWACS controller's were trying to figure out what was going and where the jets were coming from as another four blips appeared on radar. The operator passed the info to Long caster "Four J35J Draken approaching bearing 090 straight from the east."

The Drakens ditched their tanks opening fire with their Falcon missiles but Count and Huxian popped flares as they selected their fifth ODMM and fired. Odin 9 was destroyed by Count's ODMM while Odin 12 was annihilated by Huxian's ODMM. Jaeger destroyed Odin 10 and 11 with his ODMMs.

The Warwolf and Raptors formed up around the Starfighter when Long Caster called over the radio "Warning unknown on radar."

A light grey with light blue camouflage aircraft that looked like an enlarged Mirage 2000 but had two engines instead of one and canards on the nose flew over the Strider jets and the Starfighter it climbing vertically.

Avril went pale as she recognised the aircraft "Shit, shit Trigger you need to kill that thing!" she called out the concern was clear for him to hear.

"Unknown considered hostile, Strider squadron protect the Scrap Queen." Long Caster called as the three Raptors and the Warwolf formed a protective circle around the unarmed Starfighter.

The pilot of the mirage broke over the radio "I see the mark on his tail its Three Strikes."

Trigger pulled his Warwolf around to give chase, the unknown climbed faster than his jet but it turned around firing its mica em missiles but Trigger cranked his ECM up that pumped out jamming waves and the two mica em streaked by harmless underneath the Warwolf.

The unknown flew into the dark clouds with Trigger in hot pursuit but once he got inside the storm clouds, he could hear the sound of the lightning and the rain falling on the canopy.

He ventured further inside the storm clouds, the ice started to form on the canopy but he pressed on when a flash of lighting stuck the right wing tip and travelled through the fuselage leaving out through the left wing tip.

"Oh damn." he said seeing that his HUD was all fuzzy but could feel the aircraft climbing but Trigger calmly let the aircraft climb through the cloud when it burst through the clouds only to see the unknown aircraft which fired two more Mica EM and Mica IR missiles however Trigger disappeared into the clouds.

The mica em passed through the clouds having lost radar lock, Trigger had a plan "Long caster keep track of the Mirage" Long caster watched the Mirage as it climbed after Trigger.

Thirty millimetre cannon rounds flew by the canopy, Trigger looked over his shoulder seeing the mirage closing in but looked around seeing a cirrostratus cloud around him when the aircraft started rising, he pulled back on the stick increasing the climb rate as the Mirage flew underneath him.

Trigger pushed the nose down adding power to give pursuit when he broke through the clouds seeing the mirage heading straight for him but he pulled the Warwolf into a climb, He pulled back the power while continuing to pull the nose back till it was pitching at seventy degrees nose up, the Warwolf rolled to the left, Trigger pushed the nose down throttling up.

The Mirage banked right heading north to try and retreat but Trigger's 30mm auto cannons opened fire but the shots missed, Trigger pulled his jet into a 90 degree turn, his ASRAAM was already locked on with just a look, he pressed the trigger.

The ASRAAM left the Warwolf streaking towards the unknown that deployed flares which Trigger knew would have stopped the sidewinder but not the ASRAAM passed right through the flares and exploded over the wing root of the right wing.

"Nice shooting Trigger bandit is hit." Long caster's call echoed as the mirage pulled into a climb but the right delta wing quickly separated flying off on fire.

The Mirage dove towards the ground in a rolling vertical dive.

The aircraft now on fire, the flames licked around the fuselage but before the pilot could bail out, it crashed into the hillside, turning into a fireball setting trees on fire as burning debris scattered over the hillside "Bandit is down" Avril called over her handheld mic.

"What happened to the Mirage?" the other strider pilots were confused but Avril knew why the wing failed.

"Well I discovered that on the Mirage's delta wing was more susceptible to fatigue failure." She explained to her friends.

"So that's why you ordered Tabloid's jet to be grounded wasn't when we discovered that fatigue crack on its wing." Trigger realised as he remembered finding the crack.

"Precisely." was all Avril needed to say as she pulled her landing chart for Fort Greys.

"Avril if the aircraft is fine, contact the tower for landing instructions." but before Avril could switch her radio to the tower, Long caster came over again."Caution bandits at 040 at ten miles" Long caster's words made her look and see eight new flashes.

A flight of eight tan with green and splinter brown camouflage Su-15 Flagon-f entered the airspace as Trigger saw them on his hud. "Count can you, Huxian and Jaeger deal with them while I get Avril to safety." Trigger positioned his jet off Avril's wing as they turned towards the crater.

Jaeger's hud updated with the targets and ripple launched his remaining ODMMs sending Asgard 1 to 4 down."

Count easily got onto behind Asgard 5 and 6 who'd broken formation to pursue Trigger and Avril but Count took them out with his ASRAAM.

Huxian spotted a Flagon-f that her HUD identified as Asgard 7 diving on Count but shot it down with an ASRAAM. She saw the last Flagon-f Asgard 8 who fired a pair of Anab semi-active missiles that streaked across the air hitting a parked IUN Peacekeeping Force hercules tanker setting it on fire.

Huxian's more nimble Raptor was easily behind the flagon, she knew an ASRAAM was an option but instead fired her 20mm cannon. The bullets punched through the left R-13-300 turbojet which erupted damaging it and the right engine.

The flagon overflew the base crashing into the lake nearby breaking up on impact killing the pilot instantly. Long caster checked the radar seeing no new threats. "Clear skies no bogeys on radar."

Avril checked over her aircraft then picked up her handheld mic "Fort Greys Tower this is A444SQ requesting permission to land runway 36."

Bandog raised his binoculars barely being able to see the Starfighter out over the sea but his radar told him where it was "A444SQ you are number one with Strider 1 on a niner mile final, exercise caution we have a fire on the field cleared to land."

Avril configured her jet for landing but the smoke made it hard to see the runway "Tower on the go." she advanced the throttle up to full military power.

Another controller acknowledged what she as the warbird climbed out each of Strider landed taxing past the burning wreckage which took another 10 minutes to put out.

Avril's Starfighter came back around after circling and touched down on fort greys air base runway, she deployed her drogue parachute that had a similar design to the emblem on the tail.

The ground crew recovered the drogue chute since that was the after landing procedure for the Starfighter to jettison it.

Avril taxied her plane back to the hanger she worked in, after completing the shut down process for her plane, she climbed out as a ground crewmen put covers on the wing and chocks by the wheels.

They begin the process of folding the drag chute as Avril made her way to the de-brief.

**In the briefing room**

Each of the pilots and Avril walked in where Jack and briefing officer were waiting as Long caster joined them "So before we get this debriefing done we need to address the elephant in the room."

Long caster turned to Avril "Miss Mead your aircraft has a functioning weapon system and you downed two aircraft so Trigger in your opinion should she be allowed to keep the kills?"

Avril turned to Trigger who thought about it "Of course she can keep the kills and if she bags any more then she gets those too."

Avril smiled as she took in the fact that she had killed a pair of jets, she couldn't help but catch Trigger's wink. She rolled her eyes not amused.

"Can we start this debriefing." the two looked back at the officer "Although the training exercise was cancelled, the maiden flight of the Scrap Queen's drag racer was successful. Furthermore the enemy forces attacking the base have been destroyed. Hopefully we'll find out where they came from after we finish our analysis." The briefing officer continued "The group that attacked us have been confirmed to be three of thirteen former Osean penal units that defected to Free Erusea earlier in the year."

The briefing officer let Bartlett take over "As of today Strider squadron will be sittin' alert if free Erusea make any move we'll be scrambling you guys. So standby for further orders dismissed."

As most of Strider left "Avril there is something I wanted to tell you." He looked over at the Scrap Queen "Avril, the Princess of Erusea told me about an air show that will occur next month in Selatapura and we'd hope you'll take part in the show."

"Of course I will I'm eager to make my air show debut now I best go and see the base mechanic about a weapon system." She quietly left leaving Trigger, Long caster and Jack a bit concerned.

**In the hanger**

Avril came back seeing one of the mechanics in hanger who the moment he saw her looked scared.

Trigger walked in ten minutes later seeing that Avril was having an argument with a base mechanic "You blithering dumbass, the weapon system was supposed to be disabled as part of the demilitarising procedure." He could understand her anger since the weapon system was supposed to be disabled. Trigger watched as the mechanic sulked away clearly upset.

"Yikes no wonder she was a bad tempered, note to self never get on her bad side again." He said to himself as the mechanic rushed out.

He stopped by the cockpit "Hey Avie go easy on the mechanics here they are not as good as you and aren't the Scrap Queen."

Avril held the drum point altimeter as she pulled it out from its holder as she leaned out of the cockpit "It was their mistake that almost cost me you and your jet."

Trigger stopped as he pondered what Avril said seeing her point "Still go a little easy cause while you are a hard woman I'm the only one you can push around anyway."

Avril poked her head up from the cockpit "Dumbass can you pass me the tray with the cockpit instruments?" she said after having removed the old gauges.

He picked up the tray looking carefully at each instrument, a flat faced circular altimeter that had 0-9 running around the face with a square box that had five rotating clock wheels in the centre and the blue word feet on both sides of the zero with a knob to adjust the altimeter setting, an artificial horizon which had blue for the sky and brown for ground with the number 0-50 on it going in both directions with the word climb in between the 0 and 10 and the letters di and ve in the brown between the 0-10.

The airspeed indicator had a flat circular design with the numbers 0-900 in a clock format with a box that housed four rotating clock wheels the word knots in blue below the box with a red marking indicating the stall speed with a green mark for take off speed and a speed bug knob so she can set the take off speed.

He placed the tray with the instruments, screws and screwdriver on the flat portion of the ladder "Hey Avril do you have any favourite music?"

She paused her work "Yeah I'm a fan of the Erusean band m83, my favourite song was Midnight city, a classic if you ask me." Avril popped her head over the side as Trigger's sat down on the lower step.

Avril lean back inside the cockpit as Trigger peered in "You like that song too, its one of my favourites too but I'd say the final countdown song is a classic too."

Avril looked away form the gauge towards him "Ones of my granddad's friends introduced me to that, I didn't like it at first but grew to love it."

She spent the next half an hour replacing the three gauges, handing Trigger the tray, he placed it with the old gauges on the work bench.

Avril pulled herself out of the Starfighter's cockpit as Trigger watched, dropping down to his level and staggering, but he caught her and steadied her on her sore feet.

"Legs still feeling wobbly?" he chuckled lightly as he pulled her up to his level.

"Shut up dumbass." she replied in a small voice as she could feel his hands rub her arms with no sign of letting go. "Still feeling me?"

"Ok ok I'll stop now." He grinned as he let her stand up straight, reluctantly letting her go.

Avril walked over to her work bench, feeling the tension in her muscles. Trigger followed her having an idea how to help.

Trigger's fingertips ran over her skin, Avril could feel her muscles popping as trigger's palm pressed against her shoulder blades, she felt the tension leaving her muscles. He briefly let go of her sides.

"You know, I didn't say you could stop." she said as her mouth parted into the half mocking, half encouraging smile that Trigger had gotten to know and like. His grin increased even more.

He slowly rubbed her shoulder hearing pops as Avril quietly gasped as she relaxed into his touch. "So you fought four Sabres in something that it wasn't designed to dogfight nor should have even been possible as it was suppose to be demilitarised."

"Yeah I was but I sucked at it." She tried to hide a blush.

"Well how about tomorrow you and me go up there and I'll teach you some combat manoeuvres for your Starfighter." he suggested whispering softly to her. He slowly reached for her flight suit but she batted his hand away.

The Scrap Queen stopped "This hangar half eight don't be late."

"Yeah that is perfect." He withdrew as she walked over to her workbench.

"Now shoo, I have to fill out the paperwork for these instrument gauge replacements." She flipped through the logbook for her drag racer.

"I'll see you later Scrap Queen." he said walking out the hanger as Avril looked at her drag racer, seeing how beautiful the aircraft was.

"So we might want to say goodbye to Rosa before she goes home." Avril quickly finished her log hurriedly following him trying to catch up.

**Outside**

The Eursean transport plane was preparing for start up as Rosa waited for Trigger and Avril to arrive "So your highness I hope you enjoyed your visit to Fort greys." Trigger had if he was being honest enjoyed having the chance to meet the regent queen of Erusea.

"I did." she turned to Avril "Avril I.." she hugged Avril who returned the hug "I want to say you're like the big sister I never had. Oh you should come visit some time."

The pair parted and Rosa stepped aboard the transport. The transport made its way to the runway as two raven jammers touched down.

The two walked back as the roar of the C-1 faded on the wind.

Hours later over the Usean continent, The Eursean C-1 royal transport escorted by eight Osean fighter jets cruised at 30000 feet.

Riana was having a virtual conference with her ministers "So despite us being gone for two days you still haven't decided the name."

Rosa came in and pulled the paper out of her aunt's pocket opening it carefully. "I think my friend has given us the answer, Queen Rosanna D'Elise."

Riana and the minsters talked amongst themselves as the C-1 continued its journey.

**Avril's hang** **a** **r  
** 20:30pm

Walking into the hangar that evening, Trigger noted the dimmed lights, and Avril standing next to her plane wearing her flight suit. To his surprise, the zipper was pulled down just enough to expose her cleavage that instantly drew his attention.

"Good, you're here." She muttered, letting him walk closer before moving towards him, her hand pulling her zipper down to her middle and showing off more of her cleavage and her chiselled stomach.

"Wha-" He barely got the words out before Avril grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into a searing kiss. Taken aback at first, he struggled to find a part of her to hold on to to keep his balance when it was quickly over just as it had started.

Pulling him away, Avril turned him around to push him against the plane, pulling his shirt off as she did. She raised her hand once more and smacked his ass, making him jump as she squeezed it, her breasts pressing up against his bare back.

"Here's another gift I want to unwrap, and no one will disturb us." She whispered, nipping his neck as her hand pulled the zipper on his trousers down, plunging in to rummage inside.

Avril began kissing the back of his neck pulling Trigger towards the ladder, he climbed up towards the cockpit but Avril slapped his ass to speed him up, he wondered how someone could fit in such a small fighter when Avril sat on him feeling his cock painfully bulge against his pants.

"If that was all you wanted you could have told me." he watched her try to undo the buttons on his pants seeming to struggle but he guessed she was playing to make him more hard. She split them open pulling it along with his underwear down his thighs. Only a few moments later his cock quickly stood up now very hard and twitching slightly.

She smirked as she leaned up towards his ear "Shut it you." she whispered to him, his cock felt warm as it rested against her chiselled stomach. She picked up on a subtle change in his breathing.

She pulled open the zip of her flight suit further down then pulled the opened half outwards letting her breasts free while leaning forward as her breast were right up in Trigger's face. Her breasts were big enough that any noise Trigger made would be drowned out.

He pulled her forward pressing his face between her breasts. He grunted as he moved his face between them. Avril wrapped her arms around his head, he took her left breast into his mouth then changed to her other breast.

He kissed below her beasts. Avril moaned quietly as she let go of his of head and pushed her flight suit open revealing more of herself to him. She stroked her fingers over her pussy lips loving the touch of her fingers being covered in her juices. Avril slowly rubbed her pussy lips coating her fingers in her juices. She slowly increased her pace but stopped.

All the while, Trigger had been sucking on her nipples alternating between them. It wasn't until she practically pried him off her and glared at him that he noticed she was rubbing herself. He had been giving her chest all the attention. She pulled his head back with a rough hand after his sheepish apology, and brought her wet fingers to his lips. Sticking his tongue out, he licked them clean off her juices before she let go.

Avril raised herself balancing on her hands as Trigger moved to hold her steady. She used a hand to hold his cock intent to get it lined up with her pussy. Once she had it where she wanted, she slowly with some help lowered herself onto him. She waited till Trigger's tip was inside her then slowly dropped down on it, her breasts fell into his face. As they built up their pace. Avril's breasts shook in her motions.

Avril bit her lip trying to keep quiet as Trigger grunted in his motions but neither were able to for long. The only noise coming from the hangar was moans mixed with the sound of soft smacks of her ass against his thighs. The landing gear shock absorbers creaked under the strain.

Avril gripped the side of the canopy as Trigger's hands gripped the sides of her stomach. She cried out loud loving how Trigger was controlling the pace he nipped at her back then kissed her shoulder. He left kisses on her skin as his fingers circled her clit, Avril moaned more as he touched her.

Trigger thrust up into her gently, holding her steady with his grip. It was cramped in the cockpit and both knew this was risky, but it was that very thing that turned both on more, and made them continue. She felt him shift a little under her to get more comfortable, and felt his cock go in deeper. The sudden movement sent a shock of pleasure over her as she withered a little, biting down on his shoulder to silence herself as he continued his thrusts.

Trigger's thrusts kept increasing his arms locked around her, she knew she was gonna be loud when she came kissing him deeply as he pushed his final thrust deep inside her she felt him tensing up followed by a massive surge of warmth deep inside. She moaned inside him muffling he cries as her pussy wrapped around him milking as much cum out of him as she could.

Avril finally relaxed but kept her lips pressed against his. Exhausted, and both covered in sweat and other various fluids, she moved back a little allowing her chest to push up to his face. He was yet to pull out, but her breasts in his face suffocating him made him stay as he was.

Trigger leaned forward to kiss her neck. Slowly making his way down to her chest. Avril gave no response which Trigger took as sign to continue. Softly rubbing her breasts He takes one into his mouth and delightedly begins to suck it. Pulling the zipper on her flight suit down more. She carried his hand beneath her flight suit getting it to her ass, he grabbed as much as he could while grinning at her.

Avril began to lift herself off him slowly. He groaned as his cock slipped out of her, falling limp and wet across his stomach as a mix of both their juices dripped out of her cunt. Her lower half of the suit was covered in their fluids as well. Breathing heavily, she took hold of his length, squeezing a fresh drop of pre cum out the head of his slimy shaft and making him squirm under her.

Avril let out an audible growl however Trigger noticed her deep red blush "This better not stain damn it."

"Dumbass." She whispered softly while caressing his semi-flaccid cock grabbing it hard, she smirked watching him move and groan under her all from touching him "I've not had my fill yet, Trigger follow me." she ordered while grabbing his head and licking her lips in a rough manner.

Trigger pulled his lower garments up and followed her out the plane. Quickly pressing the button to close the hangar doors, he felt her push his trousers down a little and grab his cock, making him grunt. Avril pulled him towards the workbench, pressing her lips against his again and shoving her tongue into his mouth, one hand feeling his chest and stomach and the other squeezing his length. Breaking the kiss, Avril turned around so her back was facing him, pulling her flight suit off completely and letting it pool at her feet. Feeling his gaze on her bare back she bent over, sticking her ass out and showing it off to him.

He wasted no time in hugging her from the back, his shaft slipping between her thighs. Avril felt it rub against her lower lips and shuddered slightly as he groped one of her breasts, peppering her neck and cheeks with kisses. His loving action making her feel warm, she was quick to melt into his touch, enjoying it immensely. However, she stopped. She had other plans for him.

"On your knees. Now." She ordered, pushing him off her back.

Trigger obeyed, swiftly dropping to his knees and levelling with her ass. Hands itching to grab her firm rump, Avril smirked as she watched him fight the urge to grope her. She moved her hips from side to side, teasing him infuriatingly, listening to his breathing become heavy.

"You waiting for a fucking invitation, dumbass?" She growled at him, her smirk still playing on her lips.

Looking up at her, Trigger finally gave in to her cue. Raising his hands, he grabbed her soft but firm ass, rubbing it before smacking it. Hearing her grunt in pleasure, he groped her cheeks and spread them open.

His heartbeat quickened as he gazed at her dripping cunt in front of him. Spreading her cheeks even wider, he stuck his tongue out and pressed it against her pussy, savouring the bittersweet taste as he began licking. Moving up, he circled the rim of her other hole as she shifted her legs from his touch.

His hands slid down her thighs gripping them as he kissed both her cheeks. Her moan turned into a gasp of pleasure as he flicked her clit with his tongue, lapping up the juices and cum as they dripped out of her. Avril shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she felt him circle her outer lips, before dragging his tongue upwards towards her hole. Hooking an arm around her leg, Trigger reached down to grip his hardening length with his free hand. Closing his eyes, he stroked himself roughly to stimulate himself.

Trigger pulled away from her ass to catch his breath, leaving a trail of saliva from his mouth to her pussy. Without warning, a hand grabbed his head.

"Wai-" The rest of his word was drowned out, muffled as he felt his lips connect with Avril's ass once more, encouraged by her fingers gripping his hair to hold him in place.

"You don't stop until I tell you to, dumbass. Understand?" She snarled at him, the hand on his head keeping his face buried between her cheeks.

An unintelligible muffled reply was all he could muster, raising his hands to grab her firm rump as he continued to please her. Her tone and her aggressiveness was more than enough to make him obey and to arouse him again, something that she noticed. She smirked.

"Look at you, getting all hard when I tell you what to do, you dumbass." She said, watching his cock twitch in anticipation at her words as he ate her out.

"Much better." She said, petting his head. Despite her snide remarks to him and pushing him around, to see him stroking himself to her, pleasing himself to the sight in front of him made her elated, that he would feel this way about her.

Trigger continued lapping at her holes hungrily, leaving a thin sheen of wetness on them. With each lick he now pressed his tongue into the rim of her ass, making her moan as she squirmed under his grip. Smacking her cheek once more, he brought his hand down, cupping it under her absolutely drenched cunt as it trickled all over his fingers. Seizing the moment, he shoved his lubed fingers into her pussy, making her gasp loudly and buck her legs as they entered easily

Hearing her low moans he gripped his own member and stroked even more roughly, giving in completely to his primal desire. Fingers thrusting into her wet pussy, Trigger covered the inside of her ass cheeks with a plethora of kisses. Avril's face flared wildly as she felt him cover her ass in as much love as he could, his fingers pleasing her other hole as she leaned forward to give him a better view, gripping the edges of the table to keep herself steady.

No longer caring about being quiet, Trigger grunted heavily as he shoved his tongue inside the rim of her ass, feeling it tighten. At the same time, her wet folds squeezed around his fingers. Smirking a little as he ate her ass out, he curled his fingers inside her pussy, making her jump and let out a low whimper as she came a little, her fluids trailing down her legs and over his hand.

Avril loosened her grip as he continued licking her, making sure he covered every inch of her ass for what's next. Pulling his fingers out of her, he licked them before raising his hand towards her mouth for her to suck on her own juices.

Trigger finally stood up now his cock was very hard and he stood behind her facing towards her back. He pushed the tip against the edge of her ass he steadied himself as he squeezed her ass cheeks. He slowly rubbed his cock between her hole covering them in his wetness from before while her juices dripped out down her leg.

His breathing heavy he pushed gently forward feeling Avril stiffen from the touch of his tip up at the entrance of her ass. He didn't move any further "Hey Avril this could hurt are you sure you want this?" he massaged her back intent to reassure her.

Avril gave a simple nod while waiting expecting him to push more inside which he did, she groaned as he pushed his tip into her ass "Shit Av its tight. I might hu-" he never finished his sentence as Avril turned to face him colliding his lips with hers. Trigger moaned into the kiss but Avril as quickly as she pulled him into a kiss she pulled away from it.

"You dumbass. I can take it. Now come on." she whispered turning back as her hand to spread her cheeks with the other holding the table.

Trigger pushed forward gently his tip slipped past her hole. Avril shuddered under his movement holding the table tightly. Trigger felt Avril's insides wrap around him as he gave a little more effort until fully inside her spreading her out on his cock. Avril's breathing became shallow as she waited expecting him to move but he pulled her face up to kiss her. She pulled back giving a quick nod then got back into the kiss. Trigger pull his cock halfway out with it coated in the wetness from earlier then thrust his hips forward.

She felt his cock completely fill her as he push completely inside her but she lost her balance for a moment. She grit her teeth while steadying herself. Trigger was thrusting with a rhythm into her ass, his hand against her hip and his other hand was on her breast playing with her nipple.

The workbench groaned from the force and tools crashed to the hangar floor but neither held a care at this point. Avril felt herself getting spread more as Trigger's pace of thrusts picked up. Avril felt his arm under her resting on her stomach with the hand on her chest. She was pulled upward against his chest. Trigger having waited long enough held her ass cheek in his hand squeezing as his thigh smacked against her ass. His balls smacked her wet pussy. Trigger kissed her neck, Avril felt Trigger's growing stubble against her neck he had started growing one. He grunt every-time he thrusted into her ass. Avril's arousal rose when she heard his grunts, she was so wet that she had a mini orgasm. Her hand moved to the arm on her stomach.

She pulled her hand away guiding her hand to her pussy in an attempt to tease herself. Her juices dropped down her leg, her fingers missed her pussy due to Trigger's thrust. It wasn't long before she was shaking a bit her moans got louder joining his grunts adding to the noise from the smack of his waist smacking her ass.

Trigger lowered his hand from her chest to her toned stomach pressing the sides of her belly button then wrapped her hand in his taking them down her thigh. He used two fingers to spread her pussy lips. He lifted her hand pushing her middle finger into her sending a loud moan as his thumb stroked her clit.

Avril was a moaning wreck shaking even more as Trigger's long stroke thrust into her ass, her walls locked around him. Avril's climax was close, Trigger picked up on that so pulled his cock out then rammed hitting Avril's g-spot with a noisy smack. Avril went really stiff as her muscles tensed up shaking slightly as she came. Cum spilled out of her covering her fingers and down the back of her legs and all over the workbench floor.

In the midst of her orgasm Avril's hand dropped away from her pussy as she gushed cum form Trigger's powerful thrust. She frantically looked for something to hold on to. She latched onto Trigger's balls holding them tight which were so swollen that they were about ready to burst. She softly pressed her fingers against them. He moaned feeling her fingers lightly press against his balls as they became hard in her hand. He was deep inside when he came hard shooting a load of cum into her with each squirt.

"F-fuck." Trigger grunted, feeling her fingers dig into his balls, twitching with each wave of spunk he poured into her, her hole tightening to squeeze every drop out of his cock.

Her eyes watered into tears as he continued pumping cum inside her ass, Avril wrapped an arm over his head she deeply kissed him quietening her moans as the orgasm washed over her in a wave as he poured his spunk into her hole. Avril broke away from the kiss gasping loudly as she tried to ride the waves of pleasure but was a little more than she could handle and went limp slightly in his arms.

Now with Avril in his arms he groaned getting himself steady. He lightly nibbled her neck, slowly and carefully pulled his cock out of her ass trying to make sure not to hurt her as he did so.

Once his cock was out of her, limp and coated in his cum, he scooped her up into his arms. Avril shuddered, leaking a little as he lifted her, placing her onto the table facing toward him. Glancing at his semi-flaccid shaft, she leaned down, taking it into her mouth. She placed a hand on his thigh, her tongue swirling around it, cleaning off the cum that covered it. Trigger let out a moan as he thrusted ever so slightly into her warm mouth, his legs starting to feel weak. She moved her hand from his thigh to her balls, squeezing them to get another drop out the head of his dick as she sucked on it. Once done, she pulled away from his member, the sheen of cum from it gone and glistening with her saliva instead.

Avril resting against the wall behind her as Trigger now stood leaning into her had his arms round her back both panting heavily. Before Trigger could say and do anything, Avril brought his face to hers leaving a kiss on his lips. He was too slow and tired to react when she forcibly brought him into her midriff, her arm around his neck and lower back, Trigger gave in as he was too exhausted to resist her iron grip.

Feeling her kiss his forehead, he rubbed his face into her chest cavity, the warmth and softness her large breasts provided making him yawn, his troubles and worries forgotten for now. Enjoying the comfort and warmth they provided, he let out a yawn, "People don't know how comfortable this really is until they try it themselves."

Avril continued patting his head gently and holding him in place. Shifting himself slightly so his cheek rested against her chest, Trigger looked up at her, saying in a low voice, "I love you, Avie."

Her face turned bright red as she looked away, glaring at the wall beside her.

"I love you too... you dumbass." She mumbled out, making him laugh and hug her tightly, burying his face in her cleavage once more, nipping at it.

"You can act tough all you like," he said, voice muffled by her breasts before looking up at her and grinning, "but you're nothing but a big loving softie on the inside."

Avril scoffed as she looked away from his grinning face, an arm around his neck.

"You tell anyone about it, you'll have more than the Free Eruseans to worry about, got it?" She growled at him, making him chuckle as he nibbled on her nipple.

"You're cute when you're angry." He sighed dreamily.

Avril scoffed, turning her face away from him, a tinge of pink across her nose.

"You're impossible." She replied.

Cupping her chest he looked up at her, squeezing them softly as he grinned goofily at her.

"And I don't mean just on the inside, on the outside too. How do you even work with these, don't they ever get in the way? It must be a hassle to get these into such a tight sh-"

His words turned into unintelligible mumble as she forced him back into her chest, trapping and quietening him as her face flushed red.

"Shut up."

"Okay, shutting up." Trigger obeyed, opting to kiss her instead. Pressing his lips against her breasts, he sucked on them eagerly, grazing his teeth on them. It would leave a Hickey on them, but no one would notice it anyway.

Exhaustion started to take its toll on him and even Avril could fell herself getting worn out.

Trigger moved up her body to face her. "You know I want a vacation where we can get drinks and relax by a pool."

Trigger flashed a smirk "Does that mean I get to see you in a bikini?" Avril rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach.

"No." She said pushing trigger back slightly

"Come on you'd look good in one." Trigger responded nudging her back and himself forward.

"Again No." Avril pushed him again.

"You'd look hot in bikini." Avril pressed a finger to his lips "Seriously you'd look more hot than you already are if you were in a bikini."

He picked up her undergarments, top and pants off the floor and handed them to her, all the while admiring her figure as she purposefully put them back on slowly in a provocative manner.

"I see you staring, dumbass." Avril turned towards him, running her eyes over his own body as well.

"Guilty as charged." Trigger gave her a small smile as he pulled his own pants on, unknowingly to him she kept shooting glances at his own figure as well.

"You know we should probably get ourselves and the area cleaned as we don't want anyone else to find out." Trigger left a kiss on her shoulder as Avril silently nod while pushing him away laughing slightly.

The two got dressed and left the hangar heading for the showers.

22:30pm

Avril was sitting in the open door way of her hangar with her drag racer parked up behind her as she looked up to the starry night sky. The sound of four TF30-P-100 Turbofans echoed across the field shattering the silence as she watched the EF-111F Raven two jammer planes taking off "Loud aren't they?"

"Yeah they are Trigger." she saw him step out of the shadows. He was carrying a pair of wine cups she accepted the one he offered to her.

Trigger sat down next to her as he got comfortable he nudged her shoulder. Avril pushed him back grinning a little as a small amount of his drink spilling onto the tarmac.

She moved closer while drinking her wine, she leaned onto him resting against him and her arms wrapped around him as they relaxed into each other under the night sky.


	2. Calm skies before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ace combat, the characters featured nor any aircraft mentioned

Fort Greys air base  
November 6th 2020  
07:30am

The Starfighter parked in the middle of the hangar as Angela checked it. She moved a ladder up to it. She stepped up the ladder she noticed an odd smell. She plugged her nose, she stepped back down noting that the wings had no pylons. She thought to herself. She turned around as Avril walked in with a warm cup of coffee in her hand.

Hi Morning Ange." Avril addressed, taking a swig from her coffee cup.

Satisfied that the wing was okay, Angela turned to face Avril smirking "You know, next time you have a little fun with that boyfriend of yours you really should wash up more diligently. Very daring fucking him in a fighter jet? You're quite something, Avie."

Avril's eyes went wide hearing her cousin's words, her face went a deep red. She swallowed her coffee coughing, Angela burst into laughter as Avril stood blushing deeply, she put her cup on the work bench.

Angela settled down as she looked over the warbird then her gaze returned to Avril.

"So.. he got the bird as a gift, I presume?"

"Ugh shut up." Avril growled, sauntering away from her as she chuckled.

* * *

In the Base Mess Hall

Trigger came in seeing Avril sitting by herself as the OBC's breakfast morning news program was on the TV. "Verusa's civil aviation sector has collapsed with several airlines going into bankruptcy after the Verusan airline manufacturers were unable to commit to the replacement of the impounded planes fast enough. The ruling resulted in four thousand, two hundred and thirteen commercial aircraft built by the four nations being impounded and returned to the plaintiffs plus North Point.

The male newscaster took over. "In other news Osea's armed forces have announced a contact with a set of companies to provide weapons to Osea's defence forces after North Osea Grunder Industries was shut down earlier this year after the Belkan War records were declassified."

"The company's contract was cancelled after its involvement in the war came to light. The provisional Erusean government chose Osea for its arms supplier to rebuild a smaller air force to combat growing threat of Free Erusea and General Resources."

Bandog sat down near them "Good Mornin Trigger."

He took note of Bandog's expression "Morning Bandog something on your mind?"

He sighed realising he had best be honest "Trigger I had to kill Full Band as his blabbing of what was at the time classified information on an open channel would have meant you, Count and the rest of Spare being implicated in Full Band's treason which would've likely meant execution."

Angela who had been at another table came over to sit with them "Since we're sharing stuff, I best clear up how I survived, I already informed Rosa to get the records clarified that I wasn't killed in action just wounded in action." she spent a few minutes steadying herself "When Mobius 1 shot me down the explosion covered me after I ejected. But my squadron mates couldn't see me as my plane exploded."

Trigger and Avril said nothing while Bandog quietly listened then asked "So what happened afterwards."

Angela held her drink "An ISAF army unit found me near the burning wreckage of my fighter. I was in so much pain, they had to carry me out once we got a hospital, the doctors told me my legs were too damaged to fly and the shrapnel wound across my stomach opened. After my surgery, I was shipped out on the next ISAF medical evacuation flight, the news of Yellow 4's survival was kept secret so I could remain dead.

She took a swig of her drink "I and the ISAF team who found me were sent Comberth Harbour and loaded me onto a hospital ship where I got the brace to support my legs. Once I got to the Republic of Nordlands, I flew Ustio planning for a new life. I arrived in Ustio but my war injuries made things tricky eventually I joined an Ustio Air Force aircraft storage base. I'm the person who'll run the place soon."

Trigger was lost in thought before he spoke up. "Knocker told us to pay attention to who was on whose side and that our IFF was connected to the entire force via the satellites and that it was reliable so we should trust it I bet he is eating his words right now."

Trigger continued to eat his breakfast. "So I was looking up Leasath as they're in the news a lot these last few months and what they teach in Leasath is disturbing if you ask me. So I was only able to find two things, one was they teach that the Leasathian military can defeat Osea and that Osea colonised Aurelia. I remember reading that Leasath has been building up its ballistic missile arsenal so Osea's air force introduced the AL-1B Anti-Ballistic Missile aircraft but I was surprised to read that Osea had brought the B-1R Lancer into service."

Each of them felt very disturbed over what Trigger had told them. "What the fuck is wrong with Leasath they must know that they have no chance against Osea." Count said his voice raised.

The other people at the table looked a little pale.

A bout of laughter drew their attention "Bah that's unlikely as Osea's Air Force and Navy despite the damage are more powerful than Leasath and if we let Trigger at Leasath's jugular like you did to Erusea you'd leave them an economic wreck."

"I never got round to asking how did you earn your TAC name anyway?" Avril asked curiously.

"Well during my combat training it was discovered that if I have a bad habit of prematurely pulling the trigger if I'm rushing which as most the LRSSG knows lead to a friendly fire on some OGDF troops with a Wind corrected cluster munition."

"Luckily they somehow managed to walk away from that." Huxian said as Trigger looked a little sheepish.

After they finished breakfast the group dispersed.

* * *

An hour later in Avril's Hangar

Trigger stepped inside "Hey Avril can I talk to you?" she had a three tone blue camouflaged F-20A Tigershark fighter in the hangar.

"Sure." she sat down at the table.

"Did you hear what Erusea said it was gonna do with those nations that got independence during the satellite crash?" Trigger asked her.

"According to what I heard the Erusean government is going to respect the new nation's wishes I guess the message got through." Avril responed to him.

"I however ask myself what's happening with the penal units."

"Well the government decided to amend the Lumen Convention to make them illegal although Colonel McKinsey's dead."

"What! How?" Avril asked in surprise.

"Well from what I know his plane crashed into the Gulf of St Ark, from what the Useans have found it seems an Arrow missile was to blame and I only know one aircraft that can use the Arrow a MIG-31 Foxhound."

"Why would a Foxhound shoot him down unprovoked I might add?"

Trigger stopped lost in his thoughts.

"Good question." Trigger mused.

"I remember we had this F-18E Super Hornet mercenary pilot fly out of here once but he had painted in his jet in bright luminous paint and his dumbass was downed by drones."

"I'm surprised there was someone more stupid than you." Avril laughed.

Trigger grinned at her.

"Okay, stay here. I need to go get something first." He said, quickly exiting the room and returning a minute later, holding a box.

"What you got there?" She asked him curiously.

Upon opening the box, the scent of freshly baked goods wafted out. She took a deep breath, stomach rumbling as she inhaled deeply.

"Well, I've heard that the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach, so I got you these. Macaroons." He smiled at her, pulling a dark blue biscuit out of the box. "Yeah I didn't know what flavour you like so I got a bunch of them."

Avril shook her head at him, smiling softly at him as she walked up to him, adjusting his collar. "No, the best way to my heart is to bring your plane back in one piece whenever you sortie."

"Although, I suppose this could be a close second." She said, taking a biscuit and popping it into her mouth, as he chuckled nervously.

"Here, have a try for yourself." She said, but rather than giving him a biscuit she brought her lips up to him, giving him a quick peck before pulling away, leaving the taste of macaroons on him.

As she pulled away, he muttered, "Hmm, I might need some more to give an honest critique of these biscuits."

Before he could move even closer, she pushed him back grabbing the box from him.

"I'm taking all these by the way." She said, taking another biscuit out and setting the box down on the table.

Before Trigger could react, he was pulled into her arms, face pressed against her chest as she patted his hair. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and inhaled deeply enjoying the brief moment of affection she gave. His arms wrapped around her, he slinked one hand down her lower back firmly grabbing a handful.

Avril yelped glaring down at him, pushing him away from her to no avail as he laughed.

"You are such a dog!" She growled at him as he squeezed her ass again, tighter this time before giving it a smack and finally moving away.

"You like it." He grinned at her slightly flushed pouting face.

"Just come on, dumbass. And before you do other things that could result in a broken hand for you, take a look at this." She said, gesturing towards an F-20A Tigershark.

"I forgot to tell you. This plane here's been put through the Trigger test."

"The what now?" He asked, confusion visible on his face.

"What this means is from now on the Air Force will be using your flight data to improve the survivability of pilots. Finding out where the jet needs work, what kind of pilot will be in the cockpit, all that."

"Uh huh." Trigger answered.

"Much better than the inhumane method that Belkan scientist had, no way I would let them do that to you." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" He asked her, not quite catching what she said.

"Nothing. Now shoo. I'll be busy with all these for the afternoon." She said quickly.

"Aw, don't want me stay? I completely understand, you could be distracted by all this." He said, arms outstretched.

Avril rolled her eyes at him as she pushed him towards the door. "I've seen more than enough of it to last a lifetime. Although..."

He was suddenly yanked down toward her level.

"Its only for me. Understand?"

Nodding silently, Trigger gulped as she let go of him. "You are something else, Avie."

"Shoo, you dumbass." She pushed him away turning to her work as he headed for the door chuckling to himself.

* * *

8:30am

a pair of ASF-X Shinden two VTOL fighters of the Ustio Air Force's 33rd Air Force Unit Valkyrie touched down "Well my dear Pegasus we're here."

Both jets were white but the lead had red stripes on its fuselage with red canards, red shades on the wingtips and tips of elevators and the rudders while the second jet had blue stripes along with blue and orange shades on the same areas, each had the emblem of a woman riding a Pegasus but Laura's Shinden two had a green snake on its tail. Laura now having shut down her jet removed her flight helmet.

Pegasus pulled her helmet off "So this is the famous Fort Greys Air Base." Amelia looked around taking notice of the Hercules transport unloading supplies and large sandbags but her eyes were drawn to the open hanger. Another Hercules touched down but this one was stretched.

The two pilots waited as a IUN Q400CC was pulled along the tarmac. Trigger spotting his Sister wanted to get over to the Shinden as quickly but Avril grabbed him pulling him back as the turboprop passed them with the propeller passing Trigger.

Laura easily caught sight of her brother and Avril "Hey Scott Avril over here!" she called out to them running across the tarmac.

Trigger's arms came out as Laura crashed him into a hug. "Its really great to see you, big brother." Laura said happily.

"How are you Laura?" Trigger asked has as they broke from the hug and Laura shifted towards Avril.

"Jesus, Laura! Ran off and left me in the dust."

The three turned around to see another walk up to them, panting slightly.

"Sorry. Oh! Right. Trigger, Av. I'd like you both go finally meet Amelia, my girl."

A Blonde girl who looked a few inches shorter than his sister "Hello Amelia it's a pleasure to meet you." Trigger said shaking her hand.

"Likewise Trigger you can call me Ami or Pegasus." she replied as she turned to Avril "Avril Mead I presume."

"That's right but most call me the Scrap Queen."

"My sister hadn't told me yet but I'm looking forward to the wedding."

"We've been making it. Aw Mead." she responded, hugging the smaller woman tightly who returned the hug.

"How have you been doing Avie? Still keeping Scott out of trouble?" She asked as Trigger scowled glaring at her.

"Still a handful sometime I feel I'm juggling looking after him and the jet fighters." she said with a giggle.

"Oh of course you would know how much of a handful Trigger is given how much you were eyeballing him." Laura's teasing made Avril push her away blushing a very deep red.

"Oh shut up."

Laura chuckled patting her back "Don't worry my future sister in law. Now I'm here I'll straighten him for ya."

"So how are things going between you and Laura as she never told me she had gotten a girlfriend." Trigger said as they crossed the runway.

Amelia gathered herself "It's going good in fact we found a place and moved together in fact sometime soon I'll be making Laura my wife."

"Our place is near Valais Air Base."

Amelia saw Trigger's question coming "I own an ex-Osean Coastal Defence Force Stingray helicopter. How well one of my family use to serve in the OCDF but after the Stingrays were retired from their armed interdiction role some were sol while others were converted to other roles."

Amelia, Avril, Trigger and Laura made their way into the base building but Trigger had to take a call.

They arrived in the lounge, Jaeger having seen them enter "Ahh Serpentina nice to see you again." Jaeger and Laura shook hands. Amelia stepped forward.

"May I introduce my wingwoman Captain Amelia Chase." She said stepping behind her wingman.

"Hello Captain Chase." Jaeger gave Amelia a handshake "I bet you didn't think you'd be assigned the sister of Osea's newest ace..."

"I refuse request ugh!" Trigger's voice could be heard from the corridor.

"After what they put me through why should I work with them!" he went quiet for a few minutes. "I'll need to think about their request before i make a decision."

"What's wrong with him?" Amelia whispered to Laura. She put on a documentary.

"This should explain." she said as it started.

After they'd finished watching the documentary, Amelia sighed irritably as she facepalmed and pinched her nose. "I've never seen a more poorly planned and executed rescue mission until now. the OMDF's Sea Goblin was not prepared for the enemy resistance, the Eruseans had thermobaric weapons for fuck sake the team had no hope. The resources the IUN used are inadequate and clear breakdown of communication. A total recipe for disaster."

"So now you know why I hold a grudge?" Trigger got up from the seat the room. "Those IUN bastards decided that just because I was the closest to the Osprey went it was downed so everyone minus Clown blamed me for the Osprey going down and then they threw me in the slammer for it!"

Count sighed. "Boss let go of this grudge I mean the IUN's reputation is in tatters after the report into the Harling's death showed how they really dropped the ball.

Trigger departed in a huff as Count put on the TV.

* * *

In Avril's Hangar

Trigger walked in as Avril looked up form the missile rack but saw the irritation on his face. "Hi Trig, What's the matter?"

He collected a crate form the top of a wall and brought it over to where she was, he buried his face in his hand sighing deeply. "The fucking IUN called requesting the LRSSG's help in combatting Free Erusea but I said this, shove your offer up the nearest tailpipe, why should I work with them when you threw me under the bus for your incompetence…"

Avril stepped up to him. "…didn't you think I would've had a grudge over that, you put me through hell and oh why don't you get Mobius one to take care of your problem!"

Avril listened quietly, letting him finish first as she stood in front in front of him.

"Look at me."

He glanced up at her and stopped as she pulled her top up over her head. Reaching her hands out, she wrapped them around his head to bring him into her, hugging him tightly. He protested slightly and tried to free himself, but she wouldn't take no for an answer as her grip was like iron on the back of his head, pressing his face into her bare chest. Her hands tangled into his hair and patted him gently as he stopped resisting, putting his arms around her back as he relaxed.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Avril spoke up.

"Calm yet?" She asked him, petting his head.

Trigger nodded without looking up and said in a muffled voice, "Thanks."

Trigger tightened his arms around her, her steady heartbeat calming him down as he cushioned his face between her bare tits. Loosening his grip, he let his hands fall to her sides, feeling her toned stomach as his cock pushed against the fabric of his pants, something that didn't go by unnoticed by Avril.

She reached a hand down, pressing her palm against his covered boner and felt it up, making his breathing heavier as he began grinding softly against her hand.

"Can't have you going out there all pent up like this, Trigger." She teased him as she unbuckled his belt. Pushing him back towards some crates so they would be out of anyone's line of sight, she wasted no time in pulling his trousers down. Finally free from the constraints of his underwear his cock sprung up, hard and twitching. She eyed the thick rod hungrily and began stroking it gently, switching to fondle his swollen balls every few seconds as he kept shooting glances at the ajar hangar door to make sure no one would walk in.

Avril tut-tutted, glaring at him in mock disapproval. "Seems I might need to help with an excess fuel dump." Getting up, she lied down back first on the tarp covered crates.

She motioned to him, and he stood in front of her upside down head letting his length rest on her face as she gave it a kiss. Her nose pressed against his balls, breathing in his scent and clouding her mind while he groped her tits, squeezing the soft flesh and tugging at her nipples.

Knowing they shouldn't mess around for too long, she opened her mouth and he was quick to push his cock past her lips, the position making it easy to push into her throat. Trigger shuddered as her warm mouth wrapped around him, making her gag slightly and already making him thrust slowly, her lips pressing against his pelvis.

Soon enough he sped up, balls smacking against Avril's nose as he guided his hands down from her breasts to her stomach, feeling her muscles with one hand and cushioning her head with the other. He could make out the distinct shapely bulge of his shaft against her throat as she swirled her tongue around it, thrusts becoming intense as he moaned quietly. Everytime she tried to swallow, her throat constricted around his cock making him buck slightly. She squeezed his balls, making him grunt as he pinched her nipples a little too hard, sending a wave of pain and pleasure through her.

Trigger felt himself reaching his breaking point as his cock throbbed signaling his release. He pushed himself as far as he could go into her throat, making Avril gag as she squirmed a little while he tried to grind against her mouth as he climaxed, his warm cum flooding down her throat. She kept her lips glued shut around his shaft as she swallowed it all while he held his breath.

Once finished, he pulled out of her letting all his bated breath out, slightly overwhelmed as she sat up.

Coughing slightly, Avril asked as she leaned towards him, "All better now?"

Trigger panted heavily, pulling her into a sudden hug. "Marry me." He joked as he kissed her.

Her face turned red at his words, shoving him off playfully to get off the crates. However she felt him grab her, pulling her pants down slightly as he spanked her cheeks, biting them softly as thanks. They would leave a mark, but no one would see them anyway.

"How do you fit this in these pants of yours?"

"Get off me, dumbass." She hissed, pulling him off her.

Avril looked down at herself, pressing a finger against the front of her pants. "Guess I'll be keeping myself busy for the next few minutes."

Trigger smirked at her.

"Can I stay and help?"

"No."

"...can I watch?"

"Didn't you have a meeting to get to? Go." She said, giving him a chaste kiss as he groped her back in return, before pushing him towards the hangar door.

Trigger left the hangar feel a lot more relaxed than he was when he arrived. He passed Count "Feeling better boss?"

"Yeah I am Count, gonna call the IUN again so we can sort this out."

After reaching the Videophone room, Trigger stood in the booth waiting for the call to connect, the IUN general appeared on screen "Ahh Trigger I assume this call means you reconsidered the IUN request?"

He relaxed into the chair "I have Sir and I'd like to apologise for my outburst earlier I was so blinded by my own personal grudge against the IUN that I ignored what was needed over my own problems. So if you need Strider Squadron to help battle Free Erusea then the LRSSG is at your service."

"Thank you Trigger I'll call if we have a mission for you." the general hung up as Avril who had come in during the call put her arms around him.

"So you're over your grudge of being falsely convicted by the IUN?" She asked him as she climbed into his lap.

"Yeah I am now at last." He flashed a grin. "Although the false conviction did have a silver lining i met you my Scrap Queen."

* * *

Fort Greys Air Base Corridor  
09:50am

Trigger stood outside the briefing room, glancing impatiently down at his watch from time to time. He tapped his foot, looking up and down the corridor for any sign of Avril. Seeing no short haired woman, he looked down at his watch again subconsciously, when he felt someone push him from behind.

"Hey." Avril greeted him, making him turn around with his hand still up. "What're you lookin' at?"

"The time, since I was waiting for you to show up." He answered.

Before he could put his hand down, she grabbed his wrist to pull it down to her level, admiring the watch that caught her eye.

"Nice watch. This is one of a kind, isn't it? Where'd you get this piece?" She asked.

"It is." He chuckled. "I actually won it a few years back at a ring toss game at some event while I was in Emmeria. Fun times."

She raised her brow at him with a playful smirk. "You won this, huh? Maybe you are good at something else other than flying planes and making my workload bigger after all."

Laughing quietly, he pulled her into him. "Since you like it, I'll get you one similar to it one day."

"Besides," He whispered as he hugged her. "I am good at winning other things too, like you."

Avril rolled her eyes at him and pushed him off her with an audible groan as he laughed.

"You're still such an awful flirt, dumbass." She groaned.

"Maybe but you like it don't you." He grinned at her.

"No."

"Aw, pretty little liar."

"Zip it, dumbass." She said, turning to hide her reddening face.

They took their seats as Long Caster was standing before the projector Count noticed the tag chain but Trigger simply pointed to Avril. Long Caster moved the mic to him "Trigger, Strider as you know already know there is an airshow taking place next month over Selatapura, the Scrap Queen's aircraft has been added to the display for the show." the picture of Avril's Starfighter displayed "Your mission Trigger is teach her manoeuvrers for her air display this is a training flight but you will be fully armed in case of an emergency. Dismissed."

* * *

In the Hangar

Trigger and Avril stood near the warbird. "I'm surprised that you think flight training counts as a date."

"Well I thought you'd like it more since aircraft and groundwork were more you instead of just going out to meals. That's why I count them as a date."

"Both kinds of dates whether conventional or unconventional work for me." she kissed him on the cheek then headed for her jet.

She climbed into the jet. It took several minutes for everyone to get ready and themselves airborne "Alright Strider 2,3,4 you patrol the edge of the airspace while Avril and I practice manoeuvres."

"Wilco." Huxian responded, the other three Strider broke formation.

"No pillow talk in the air on the comms please"

"So Avril to get you started we'll start with something easy a high speed pass." Trigger completed a high speed pass as Avril turned onto what would be the approach adding power. The J79 roared as the jet powered across the field "For the second trick you'll pull a vertical climb with a loop." Trigger performed the move as Avril worked out how high she should be to perform this move as she'd heard about a number of air show pilots who had got this wrong and hit the dirt hard.

She pulled the jet to five thousand feet adding power then pulled up

going to full military power in the climb at the top of the loop she nosed over watching the airspeed climb, the Starfighter broke Mach 1 in the descent, Avril pulled back then eased the throttle back as she levelled off. Trigger having watched the manoeuvrer.

"Avril you needed a little more height on that one." in the dive Avril's mask and mic had come loose. She engaged the autopilot reaching for the handheld mic.

"Thank you for the feedback dumbass." She reattached her mask as

Trigger formed up with her.

"Next is a low speed flyby with the gear this one is tricky as it requires careful speed monitoring Bandog and I will watch if it goes wrong and you stall eject." she acknowledged his order.

Avril brought the jet around slowing down to 220 knots configuring her plane, her jet flew over the field then after retracting the gear then climbed away as Trigger's voice broke over the radio. "So Avril for your next trick its a popular Starfighter move…"

"Yeah I know that move the Starfighter slice around." She lined up the jet ready for the manoeuvrer, but was dropping much faster than it should.

"Avril abort abort." he got no response "Avril go around now!"

The Starfighter's main landing gear hit the grass making the plane bounce back into the air, Avril feeling the bounce quickly advanced the throttle and raised her gear climbing out.

"Bounced landing Scrap Queen." Bandog's voice came over the frequency.

Avril waited for her jet to gain sufficient height before making a long approach so she could judge her descent better. She reached the runway pulling the gear lever and brought her jet to her no flap speed then pull back and the right while putting on military power. The F-104 rolled on its side turning at horizontal angle out over the sea as she raised her gear.

"Good now a shallow climb with barrel roll." Trigger's radio call caught her attention as he formed up with her then powered up carrying out the trick. "Your turn."

Avril pull the nose up five degrees then snapped the stick back as the jet's ailerons rolled the jet over as it climbed over the top but Avril did two more rolls before she steadied her jet Avril peered over her shoulder seeing a crowd of base personnel. "Now the finale the climb with a bomb drop something a pilot with a nuclear munition would do."

She hit perform it as her jet flew out over the sea then turned around accelerating to full thrust on the deck the pulled on her stick whilst she was arming the munition release. The Starfighter climbed nosing up in the climb gaining height rapidly until she was vertical then flicked the switch.

The concrete munition separated from the centreline pylon as falling away from the jet as Avril pulled it into the arc then nosed over rolling over and diving for the deck at near supersonic. She slowed down after coming out of the dive. The concrete munition fell through the air shattering into dust on impact. The ground personnel clapped as Avril flew over doing an aileron roll. She practised the manoeuvres for the next several hours until she had got them committed to muscle memory.

She was about start her approach, but Bandog came back on the radio. "Avril Traffic twelve-o-clock eight miles."

The C-14A transport ahead of her came into view so she turned around to put some distance between them.

A light grey with white camouflage HH-11A Dolphin of the OMDF which had a winch on the right side of the engine cowling hovered as the C-14A landed then once it was off the runway, Strider Squadron landed.

Trigger watched Avril climb with the power on she reached fifty-five thousand then nosed forward building up airspeed then at a thousand feet pulled up seventy-five degrees going to full afterburner, the J79 whined loudly as she held the throttle and stick watching the altimeter but Bandog and Trigger's radio calls were drowned out but the noise. She glanced down to her altimeter which had passed one hundred thousand feet. She raised her visor seeing the dark blue sky. Her view shifted to her airspeed which had dropped to zero. Avril shut the burner as she let the jet nose over on its back. After descending for several minutes Avril levelled off.

Avril brought her jet in and taxied across the field back to her hangar while the ground crew collected her drag chute. Her canopy was open as she passed a dark silvery green and brown C-14A Liftmaster two that had two Turbofan engines mounted above the wing.

She got into the hangar then shut the jet down, she turned to see a two tone grey camouflaged Fighting Falcon with two conformal and under wing fuel tanks along with two launcher rails and weapon racks that had been had been modified with missile rails. She saw multiple bullet holes over the fuselage, her hand pressed on the fuel tanks.

She headed out for the briefing room. The pilots of Strider Squadron were in the briefing room but Trigger was more cheerful as he learned that his old Mage Squadron plane was still on base. "Guys when I parked in my hangar and there was a broken down and somewhat sluggish Fighting Falcon, it makes me really sad just looking at it.

Trigger's smile disappeared "That jet that you're talking about is my Fighting Falcon from the Mage Squadron when I flew number two."

Avril gasped. "No wonder it looked shot to hell."

Trigger pouted at her as his squadron mates burst into laughter. "I've never seen a fighter in such a bad state before unless it was mothballed. How the hell did you ever fly without my help? You must have given those mechanics nightmares for days!"

They waited until the Briefing Officer and Long Caster arrived "Hi Trigger its been a long time." Trigger remembered the briefing officer.

"Yeah it has been Sir."

"Well the training exercise was a success and I know our base crews enjoyed the show, also I'd like to pass congratulations to Avril for breaking the altitude record for the Starfighter. According our radars you Miss Mead reached one hundred and four thousand feet.

"Tonight your free to do what you want dismissed." The briefing officer announced. All of them clapped.

"So Trigger I think we should celebrate." Avril pulled him from the room.

* * *

Fort Greys Bar

Avril and Trigger stepped into the bar, Avril sat down on bar stool however when she looked near her, Trigger was nowhere in sight. She looked around seeing Trigger was behind the bar. "So Scrap Queen what will it be?"

She let out a light chuckle "Dumbass." she pointed to a bottle above his shoulder, he quickly looked over seeing the bottle she had in mind.

He lifted a pair of wine glasses and bottle of Erusean pink wine. "Erusean Pink Wine a fine and very appropriate I think." he quickly poured two glasses then placed the wine in an ice bucket.

Trigger slipped beneath the counter taking up a seat next to her. "What a charming and very helpful bartender that guy was."

She lightly smacked his shoulder. "I propose a toast to breaking the Starfighter altitude record." they ping their glasses together then they downed the wine. "So Trigger tell me about your time here under the IUN-PKF before it all went to shit."

"Well it started with op named Deer Horn, when we were being briefed and were told about the Eruseans in the war's beginning. I thought just another EAF milk run." he paused sipping his drink thinking back to his interceptions of several Yuketobanian Bear-H and Backfire-C bombers and Blackjacks. "But the Erusean bombers attacked the base, so we were scrambled."

"How many did the Eruseans send?"

"Well I later learned they'd sent twelve Bear-H and a lone Blackjack escorted by nine Fishbed-N fighters plus an ace Fishbed pilot who I killed. Before you say anything the Fishbed is cheap, reliable, nimble and affordable low tech fighter and it was on that mission I made ace."

He put down his cup. "Next was the Op Eastern Wind where we were tasked with halting Erusean advances into Usea, I managed to destroy the five radar vehicles with my laser guided munitions and an APC then downed four Apache Longbows that tried to hit us with a barrage of Stingers. When we attacked the airfield I destroyed three globemaster threes but one of them had a Helios missile onboard so Erusea had the weapon as early as May."

"After we cleared the base forces and the remaining MiGs we were bounced by five MQ-99 Wasps luckily I downed three although Knocker said he'd buy a dinner for anyone who downed a UAV, so he paid for me, Clown and Golem Squadrons meals that night."

Trigger swallowed the shot then poured a smaller cup for himself. "Now the worst IUN missions Dual wielder well it was suppose to be a quick and simple gain air superiority mission, we had the numbers and moped up the Fighting Falcons and Phantoms oh yeah Erusea still had those floating about although Osea will retire next year not sure about Aurelia, suddenly form nowhere missile warnings went off so I flew through the clouds emerging below the Arsenal Bird and it was huge but during the battle I managed destroy the Arsenal Bird's engine and propellers then two of them separated but we had to retreat then had to fight UCAVs and I downed twenty eight of them But I wasn't fast enough to save Brownie and in fact I held a grudge against Mihaly till I finally shot him down and avenged Brownie, Wiseman and Champ."

Avril sipped her drink then put it down on the table. "Well from what Rosa had overheard from a conversation between her father and an air force general, some IUN pilot had inflicted serious damage to Arsenal Bird Liberty."

"But the worst is yet to come a fortnight later was the mission to rescue Mr Harling and I was chosen to lead the rescue so me and the mechanics did some DIY on the weapon pylons so I could take twelve Maverick and four AMRAAM missiles." He stopped drinking his wine leaning back.

He took a quick deep breath. "Once I got there I slipped through the network, flying over the city but the city residents who saw me didn't call the Eruseans."

"And once you reached the Lighthouse?" She lowered her drink then drank it a bit more.

"I quickly disposed the anti-air defences but things went to shit. The rescue team came under attack from some Eruseans with thermobaric weapons. Sadly the rescue team and helicopter didn't survive even when Mage and Golem downed some Wasp UCAVs. Harling and his OADF officer commandeered an EAF Osprey helicopter with its engines running. Suspicious don't ya think?"

Avril thought out loud. "Yeah its wasting fuel to leave the engines running."

"Just after Mother Goose One took off swarms of Vogel UCAVs appeared and then during the fight to protect Mother Goose One it suddenly turned around heading for the Space Elevator then a Super Hornet UCAV downed the Osprey, I checked for survivors but found none, we had to make hasty retreat when Arsenal Bird Liberty showed up. After we returned to base the briefing officer told me that I was suspected of assassinating Harling and there would be inquiry and probably be a court martial. And that was my time in Mage Squadron."

Trigger smiled at her. "You should have seen Wiseman's face when I told him that I had destroyed two of the Arsenal bird's engines and propellers."

Trigger pulled up an old OBC news report. The news report talked about the wars from 2004 and 2010 then moved on. "The Belkan war scandal in which Osea allegedly planned to annex Belka's southern territories…."

Trigger immediately hit pause. "That's bullshit. Osea almost certainly did as Belka was a rival to Osea and they were fighting for control of the whole Osean continent cause it would have been in their interest to screw Belka over like they are doing to Verusa."

"Ahh the Court case and their aviation sector's collapse." Avril mused starting to pick up a pattern.

"Precisely but I'll explain since Verusa lost the court case they have to not only pay the penalties and legal fees and the global economy is wounded with the global satellite network in ruins and will take years to repair, which is a problem as Verusa's import economy is reliant on global trade but the Erusean drone strikes in the war have stuffed global trade till at least mid decade they think." Trigger stopped as he took his shot and poured another small one.

"With that false flag which I bet Osea had a hand in has damaged or destroyed one hundred and seventy-five Verusan Navy ships and all of these factors along with Osean economic sanctions has crashed their economy meaning the Vuan is worthless."

"And that means what exactly?" Avril asked having got lost during Trigger's explanation.

"Simple in the post-Lighthouse war world, a new world order has been created with Osean hegemony and a powerless Verusa."

They watched as multiple explosions flashed around the elevator. "Those are my first two volleys of Mavericks hitting the defences and two enemy SAMs after they missed." the news report cut out.

"You know what let's forget this as I don't wanna continue this story given how it ended. So I'll change the subject for instance." Trigger said looking towards Avril.

"So how much do you earn these days?"

"90,000 Zollars You." Avril responded then turned to read the book she had with her.

"I earn about 99,889.20 Zollars a year at my current rank. With all the money we earn I think we could retire and settle down in my home town of Solis Ortus." Trigger smiled knowing that he was rich. "We could use the barn to store your drag racer and make a runway that you can take-off from if you're flying to an air show."

"That's good thinking as it would save on airport fees and its close enough to divert to Solis Ortus's airport if I need to." Avril said.

"Speaking of Ustio, I read that Ustio's people hold referendums on everything."

Trigger laughed a little. "Yeah including on what Ustian Air Force uses I mean they likely voted on buying the Shinden two superfighters. I know they'd have to vote if they want to wage war."

"That is odd but I contacted your lawyer cousin, I found out that our voting rights had been restored however we were unable to vote due to not being registered, now i came across something interesting this morning while browsing the Electrosphere." Avril looked up from her drink.

"What did you find?" He asked curiously.

"Well in the late 2000s the governments of Usea, North Point, Erusea and the two superpowers agreed to demolish the abandoned Megalith facility and they only finished in early 2019." Avril finished her cup then poured herself another.

"In the 80s. The OADF took some recently retired military propliner transports converting them to turboprops although they were only stop gaps till stuff Osea wanted was ready."

Avril leaned back in the chair. "There was a J-model Stratofreighter tanker fuselage at the place that we rebuilt my first drag racer."

She chugged down her wine. "As far as I understand it they built them from the old G and L model Stratofreighter tankers with the fuselage probe and drogue system from the H model."

Avril having seen old transports ferrying prisoners and supplies to the penal base. "The Penal unit used a lot of clapped out Air Force equipment I'm sure surprised there wasn't a major accident."

"In the 80s. The OADF took some recently retired military propliner transports converting them to turboprops although they were only stop gaps till stuff Osea wanted was ready."

Avril leaned back in the chair. "There was a J-model Stratofreighter tanker fuselage at the place that we rebuilt my first drag racer."

She chugged down her wine. "As far as I understand it they built them from the old G and L-model Stratofreighter tankers with the fuselage probe and drogue system from the H-model."

Avril having seen old transports ferrying prisoners and supplies to the penal base. "The Penal unit used a lot of clapped out Air Force equipment I'm sure surprised there wasn't a major accident."

Trigger put down his drink "I'll get us some food." he went to get the waiter. A few minutes later he came back.

Trigger sat back down. "So on the news earlier they reported that Osea has imposed severe economic sanctions on Belka, imposed travel bans on Grunder industries top fat cats and put in total and complete ban on Belkan exports."

Avril scoffed. "I guess Osea has finally had enough of Belka causing it to get involved in wars leaving its people dead or injured."

The next few minutes passed in silence. The waiter brought them their food and they dug in. Throughout the meal Trigger kept stealing glances at Avril, who hungrily ate up. Soon she noticed that he had stopped eating and was instead staring at her. Her face turned slightly red as she glared back at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just have something there." He answered, leaning forward with a napkin to wipe her chin, making her face go a deeper shade of red.

"Whatever." She said, looking away. She turned back to her meal to avoid looking in his eyes when she suddenly felt a pat on her rear, making her jump and let out a small gasp. She turned to his grinning face as she smacked his hand away, her face becoming even more redder at what he said next.

"Maybe we won't need to order desert. You got it right here." He said, shooting a look at her rear as she delivered a soft punch to his gut, making him chuckle.

""You're lucky we're together." She hissed at him, blushing furiously.

"Like I said, cute when angry." He said, leaning over the table towards her and taking her hand in his own.

"Shut up, dumbass." She growled at him, but still gave his hand a squeeze, not willing to admit she had enjoyed it as both went back to their food, but continuing to hold each other's hand throughout the meal.

"You know Trigger whenever Osea gets involved in an another country they always seems to piss the country off so much that a war breaks out."

"So I hear some say the old Eagles are obsolete?"

Trigger having scooted closer to her. "Well the current models that we use are given their design is nearly fifty years old but I bet Cyclops will get the F-15CX or EX or F-15X or whatever they are called they need to make up their minds on that."

"Well I had read in the Air Force Times that five new generation F-15 the CX, DX, DJX, EX and JXs are gonna be built I believe to replace the entire OADF F-15 fleet." Avril mused.

He picked up his glass and she followed a moment later.

"Cheers." they pinged their glasses and tucked in.

* * *

Angela sits the computer desk watching the screen viewing it intently.

_Off the right side and ahead of Trigger's jet was the fourth Stonehenge Railgun "We've done our part Stonehenge, shoot!"_

_Deanna activated the firing mechanism. "Understood begin final countdown! Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five…"_

_Trigger watched as the gliding Arsenal Bird was seconds from the position of the gun. "Major the honour is yours send Stonehenge out with a bang."_

_Adjusting angle!" Lehman said as he made a final adjustment to the railgun._

_Deanna's voice came back over radio "With pleasure Three Strikes..Four, Three, Two, One."_

_"FIRE!" Denna and Lehman shouted. The gun fired launching its lethal shell sending shock waves as the high hypersonic railgun shell cut through the air._

_"Hit dammit!" The round slammed into the Arsenal bird's shield punching through it like it was nothing. The Arsenal Bird's Active Protection Shield faded._

_An explosion tore through the middle of the Arsenal Bird ripping the massive UAV Aircraft Carrier in half. The Arsenal Bird's two halves dropped with a small object falling ahead of it. The piece fell towards the desert floor burning when upon impact the fuel in its tanks ignited creating a huge explosion as cheers could be heard over the radio._

_"It is really over?" Count's question was Deanna's confirmation on the mission and her praise for Lehman's actions who gave more credit to the LRSSG._

_Other ground forces praised their actions "You mean the Osean Big shot..."_

_Trigger looked at the gun but as he speed up his HUD vanished. "Looks like we're on the offensive now. Ha the enemy's defensive range dropped along with that Arsenal Bird."_

_"That just means more pie for us." Long Caster chimed thinking about what the chefs would be cooking for this celebration._

_"Are we gonna eat the whole thing?" Jaeger asked jumping in as all the food talk had made him hungry._

_"The brass is always hungry for more. They've got a bottomless appetite. But enough about that. Get some rest before the counterattack." Trigger eased the throttle as he descended._

_Trigger quickly reached the crash site circling as the Arsenal Bird burned with a huge fire in the centre with small fires raging across the destroyed fuselage with engine four laying in the fire having broken off the wing. The right wing had broken between engines seven and eight. A fire burst from the holes in the left wing from the propeller gashes. Fuel spilled from the breaks in the wing onto the desert floor. "Well Arsenal Bird Liberty is complete write off."_

_Trigger continued circling the wreckage making sure he got a good video of the state of the wreckage "Hey Guys is now a good time to say my HUD has broken?"_

_"Goddammit Trigger, is your junker really gonna keep breaking?" Wiseman sighed as they formed up for home._

"Battle over Stonehenge?" a voice from behind said.

She spun in her seat to see Huxian standing in the open doorway.

"Yeah."

"I missed the final moments so could you replay it please?" she asked.

"Sure." she clicked the replay button.

"During the battle I was hit and Wiseman told me to return to base he said this to me, Push yourself too hard and you're dead."

Angela's gaze looked towards her. "I wish I'd done that when Yellow 13 told me to during our mission to stop ISAF."

"I miss Wiseman the LRSSG wasn't the same without Wiseman for a while but eventually we all managed to move on."

Her mind wandered back to that afternoon. "Angela be honest with me did you hate me for shooting down your cousin at the start of the war? I know I messed up but knowing I hurt your cousin just makes me feel bad."

Angela's stomach rubbled. "At first when I learned Avril had been injured and arrested after being caught in the crossfire of an unnecessary war I was angry at the pilot who'd nearly killed Avril. I planned to speak at anti-war demonstrations in Oured in September however but I was advised to not go. But upon meeting and seeing you working with Avril during her flight training and with getting the transponder unit. I think all sins are forgiven now let's grab some grub." She and Huxian left the computer room.

* * *

That Night

Trigger practically threw himself onto the bed beside Avril, who was busy reading a book. She glared at him as the mattress creaked and shifted under her from his weight before returning to her reading.

"God what a long day." He groaned as he sat up.

"You're one to talk, Trigger. I did more flying than you today." Avril said, turning a page.

"Yeah, but I'm still beat. Takes me back to the days of Spare, and McKinsey." He said.

Avril's face darkened slightly at the mention of his name. "Wish I had been able to have a few words with him, overworked us with little to no sleep." Her voice was full of venom.

He sat up. "You didn't, but I did. Told that bastard what I really thought of him; the worst commander I've had the misfortune to serve under, Count might be a glory hound but he's a puppy compared to him."

"You should've heard what McKinsey said to me during the last Spare Squadron briefing. If you breathe in a way I don't like I'll shoot you out of damn sky!" Trigger said in a mocking gruff Osean accent similar to the commander. He brought his arms round her waist.

Avril chortled with a little laughter.

Trigger relaxed grinning. "I know right, with what! cause no-one has invented an AAMPADS launcher and the crew wouldn't let ya take it anyway, just look at the captain he agrees.

Avril burst into fits of laughter. She stopped after a few minutes.

"By the way what about my old Fighting Falcon?"

Avril sighed. "Its a sad wreck by now although I could give it my magic touch to make something out of it."

"You can give me your magic touch anytime." Trigger placed his arms around her waist as he rested on her shoulder, he leaned her into his chest, she however slapped his thigh.

"Behave, dumbass." She said in a low voice.

"God, its so hot when you tell me to behave, Scrap Queen." He whispered, kissing her cheek. His fingers pressed against her waist, making her giggle before bursting into laughter as it intensified into tickles. Avril quickly grabbed his hands and pried them off her, pushing him back. Taking advantage of the space that was now between them easily giving enough momentum he raised his hand, spanking her a few times making her jump and turn, smacking his chest playfully in return. She turned to slide off the bed but he was much quicker, wrapping his arms around her again, much tighter this time as he hugged her from behind once more, preventing her escape.

Once Avril's giggling had quietened down both enjoyed each other's embrace in silence until Trigger spoke up.

"You know, I have yet to repay you for the help in the hangar."

Avril looked at him questioningly as a grin formed on his face.

"I can repay you right now."

Her questionable expression turned into a smirk as she grabbed the back of his head, slamming her lips into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I had planned a combat scene but after discussions with other fic writers I decided to move it to the next chapter now I'm planning to introduce unseen jets like the Chinese J-31 and if I decide to the J-20 Firefang as well but I do have some frustrations with the J-31 that I need to unload all the info i have to work with is twelve medium range air to air missiles, eight supersonic air to ground missiles, eight 500kg deep penetration munitions and thirty smaller munitions seriously how exactly can anyone do something with this now I bet you'll wondering what the F-15JX is well I am assuming that at some point the F-15X or EX will get offered to Japan to replace their ageing F-15J Eagle fleet as its capacity of 22 AAMs mean you could beat a large wave of enemy aircraft or supress enemy fighters intruding into your airspace but I would expect it have Japanese avionics.
> 
> I've decided to rework the whole idea of the h-9,10 and 11 helicopters but not sure on the h-12 merlin yet as I'm not sure how I'd rework that one and the smut that was originally planned for this chapter has been pushed back and finally I have passed 325k total words written so its onto 350k
> 
> so see y'all next time


	3. Raid on New Arrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ace combat, the characters featured nor any aircraft mentioned

Fort Greys Air Base  
November 7th 2020  
09:00am

Avril was busy installing the last of the four AMRAAMs to a Tigershark that had arrived the day before when the drone of an aircraft outside her hangar caught her attention. She put down her tools and wiped the sweat off her brow, wrinkling her nose up as she looked down at her stained top. Shaking her head, making a mental note for a more thorough scrubbing next time she took her shower, she walked over to the doors.

Shielding her eyes from the sun she made out a large distinct shape that could be mistaken for an airliner or cargo ship had it not been for its forest camouflage and cannons on its underbelly and under the nose. Those were two gunships. She made another mental note to ask Trigger what those were for.

Those are Spooky and Spooky Two, if you're wondering." Trigger's voice beside from beside her grabbed her attention. She turned around to see him standing beside her, two mugs of coffee in hand.

"Brewed just the way you like it." He smiled, handing one mug to her and turning to look at the planes with her.

"What are they doing here? I don't think I was informed of this." She asked him.

"Well they're ours actually. They're on their way to Roca Roja airbase and stopped to refuel." He answered.

Nodding, Avril took a sip of her coffee. She put her mug down on her workbench nearby before pulling a camera out. Bringing it up to her eye, she snapped a photograph of the two gunships, the sun behind them.

"Morning by the way Trigger." She said.

"Good morning and yeah it has although I don't think it'll stay that way."

He looked back at the two Spookies. "Sadly the Spooky Two will be retired soon, in fact the squadron who use that one are the last OADF squadron to use the Spooky two as they transition to the Ghostrider.

* * *

In another part of the Base, Count was at a videophone booth. "Hey Rach can you hear me?"

A bluenette haired woman appeared on the other end. "Yeah I hear ya, Leo you still in Usea?" Rachel had been in Osea but the war had made it difficult to call her cousin.

Count looked confused. "Yeah why?" he picked up that something was off. He had known Rachel for most his life who'd supported him when he joined the Air Force even when he ended up in Zapland.

"Well I...I have a problem." Count didn't like the sound of that as Huxian put her arms around him.

"Leo who's that?" She asked.

Huxian leaned into him. "This is my girlfriend Cynthia or Huxian so what mess have you got into cousin?" Huxian lightly nuzzled up against him.

"When did you find time to get a girlfriend Leo?" Rachel asked feeling like She'd been kept out of the loop.

"I met Huxian during my time in the penal unit and we served together in the LRSSG and we're stationed at Fort Greys currently."

"Well…." She sighed getting her composure back. "I might've cheesed off the VCP." Both Count and Huxian didn't need words to guess they had a problem.

"Yeah I said on social media that their superpower ambitions had been crushed by the two superpowers so they labelled me a subversive, I was already in Osea but I think they might try to take you for it."

Huxian's grin wasn't lost on Count but was on Rachel. "It's simple if they make an attempt, then they'll have to deal with the boss of our squadron and find out why him being in the sky is an ill omen."

"Yeah our boss is Three Strikes." Count's words surprised Rachel as He never mentioned anything about his time in the war.

"No way the guy the Verusan Liberation Army and Navy Air Forces say their pilots would cream in a dogfight."

"Yeah that boasting will be proved wrong if we ever fought them." Huxian said grinning.

"Well watch your back cousin." Rachel hung up leaving Count concerned that Verusan Communist Party would be stupid enough to try something.

He and Huxian went to get breakfast.

* * *

In the Cafeteria

The members of Strider Squadron arrived seeing their number 3 already there after saying their good mornings and getting breakfast. Avril on the other hand didn't enter instead going in the opposite direction.

As Strider were enjoying their breakfast, A breaking news flashed across the screen as the news presenters stopped their conversation. "We are getting reports of explosions in Selatapura harbour. We can go live to Selatapura now." The reporter who was in Selatapura but behind him was a burning Yuhai class landing ship.

"That's right Mark the ship behind me is ablaze as firefighters try to bring it under control…" Several bangs were heard. "Mark we just had explosions out in the bay where the other landing ship and both corvettes are.

"John do you have any information of fatalities?" Mark asked.

"We have no information on casualties at this time." John replied as an explosion ripped the landing ship in half and the blast knocked him off his feet.

"We seem to have lost our call we'll try to get John back."

The news report cut off. Exclaims of anger were heard from the crew, indistinct chatter rose in the mess hall again as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Fucking terrorists." Huxian growled.

"We should be ready in case we are called at any time if the Verusans or Free Erusea attacks." Jaeger said but Trigger knew that they were almost certain to get attacked.

"Its not a matter of if but when as Free Erusea do see us as a threat so will try to take us out of the fight for a while as they must know they likely can't kill us and how you may ask, well quite simple attack the base fuel farm which grounds every aircraft here."

The members of Strider Squadron were sitting at a table enjoying their breakfast. Avril sat between them acting as a sort of divide between the members the squad with Trigger beside her. While they had their usual daily banter including making fun of Count's ego, she excused herself from the table, getting up and scanning the room. The mess hall was crowded, but she found a secluded spot in the back of the room, making her way there and pulling her phone out.

She dialled a number in, waiting as the call forwarded and Rosa picked up.

"Avril!" Her friend exclaimed in excitement when she recognized her voice. "Its good to hear your voice again."

"Likewise. Figured I'd catch up with how you were doing. I promised to call didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. And its been good so far, although tiring. My aunt's been busy with trying to run things and I help her wherever I can."

"That's good given the mess that dumbass left things in."

"I wanted to let you know about the storm heading your way."

"Storm?" She asked a little confused.

"Didn't you know?" She inquired.

"No, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"A category two hurricane is heading for Usea but is expected to pass by the island chain sometime this week." Rosa told her.

"What." Avril felt totally curveballed by the news. "Best tell the boss.

A new voice joined. "Avril we have another problem."

"What's wrong?" She asked having picked up concern in Riana's voice.

"We have a situation with two of our carriers." She explained and gave Avril more details then talked about their Navy. "Oh I see well I'll be sure to tell him."

"He really left our military in a mess didn't He?" Riana's words felt like an absolute understatement.

"Rosa already told me about the storm." She responded.

Trigger having left the table observed Avril in the corner who point to him then at the door and mouthed that she'd catch up.

He quietly left as Avril started heading for the door. "Speak to you later."

"Alright stay safe Avril." Rosa said and Avril said the same thing then both hung up.

Trigger was still in the hallway when Avril called out to him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Hey. Who were you talking to?" He asked as they began walking together.

"Cossette and her aunt. That breaking news just now? It was the Free Eruseans. What we saw was them attacking IUN ships in Selatapura."

He bristled a little. "They'd know."

"There's not much we can do right now about it." She said, noticing the change in his demeanour.

"Her aunt Riana and I were talking, and she mentioned something. Two of Erusea's supercarriers, the Selatapura and Farbanti arrived in Usea last week but they lost contact with them." She continued.

"Were they armed?" He asked. Avril facepalmed and sighed.

"They're supercarriers and they had been on their way to Usea, Dumbass. Of course they were."

"So that means..."

"Free Erusea might have gotten them, either they defected or were captured, they don't know. It could explain why they became a little bold and attacked just now." She finished for him.

"That's not all. There's something else."

"Something else? You're kidding me. How much more can go wrong today?" He exclaimed, irritated.

"Not today. Cossette asked what we were going to do about a hurricane headed towards these parts in the coming days and if I'd be okay. I didn't know either. She said it was a Cat Two according to the news she watched." She said.

"I think everyone else is finding out just now too." He said, focusing on the faint voice of a weather reporter on TV coming from the mess hall.

"They might have us prepare early. The old hurricane hunter planes are back in Osea, and Usea retired them years ago since they relied on satellites. The base weather radar's also destroyed from the attack last May so we won't know for sure exactly when it will hit. Although this much info should be enough." He sighed.

The air raid siren suddenly blared throughout the corridor and base crew were in a mad dash. "Hey what's going on?" Trigger shouted.

"Sir we're under air attack!" He replied as the guy disappeared from view.

"Shit! You've got to be kidding me, Fucking Free Eruseans!" Trigger groaned.

Avril scowled knowing their quiet day was over.

"Is today cursed or something?" Trigger and Avril raced over to the hangar once they got inside, Trigger went to get his flight suit as Avril slammed her fist on the hanger door controls.

Trigger grabbed his walkie talkie. "Strider Squadron Scramble, Scramble, Scramble!"

"Alright Trigger get to the Warwolf, time to reap some Erusean heads." She said as her gaze moved to the Tigershark.

The hangar doors opened as He fired up the turbofans. The Warwolf rolled out of the hangar.

Up in the Tower, One of the controllers having heard the engine noise turned to his colleague. "Radar site still silent." He watched as a flight of four grey with desert brown camouflaged AT-27A Tucanos and four desert brown with sandy yellow camouflaged A-29B Super Tucanos.

Alarms blared as the Super Tucanos come around on a second strafing run, the first controller watched the radar as the Free Erusean attackers flashed on the radar.

The second tower controller pulled a mic. "Scramble! get those birds in the sky! They're sitting ducks!"

Bandog carrying his coffee entered the control room. "What's happening?" the rumble of jet engines filled the room.

The second tower controller looked away from the radar. "Bombers incoming! Don't know how many!" They watched Strider 1 and 2 taxi to the runway. "Let's clear that runaway. We don't got all day here. Strider Squadron, head to runway. Hurry Strider Squadron."

Trigger got into his take-off position as Bandog. "Strider 1, Clear for take-off. we have faith in you good luck." Trigger accelerated and got airborne followed by his team who formed up.

"Strider Squadron Bandits are declared hostile cleared to engage." Long Caster watched the radar as eight blips were approaching the base. They released their four unguided munitions which struck parts of the navy base and port but as the four Tucanos came out of their attack run anti-aircraft fire light up the sky Trigger had already gotten onto Maroon 1's six, the AA guns were raised as high as they could and were firing their ammunition but the Tucano took a round damaging the engine. Trigger's railgun sight had the Tucano in the centre. A press of the trigger was all he needed to destroy Maroon 1.

Count was hot on Maroon 2's tail unloading a short burst of cannon fire into the Turboprop engine which erupted in flames. The Tucano rolled inverted diving into the sea breaking apart on impact. Huxian was chasing Maroon 3 towards the craters and lobbed an AMRAAM obliterating the Tucano seconds later.

Jaeger quickly disposed of Maroon 4 with cannonfire.

The Shindens took off as Amelia noted all the missiles on her lead's jet "Valkyrie 1 that's a lot of firepower, do you think you'll be fighting a battalion?"

"Valkyrie 2 if there was one thing, I learned from my brother during the last war, sometimes you need overkill to get the job done." She locked up Dark Brown 2 with an AAM-4B letting one loose but it missed Dark Brown 2 rolled over diving away.

"Strider 2 engaging." Count called breaking formation.

"Strider 3 engaging." Jaeger said breaking away to hunt for targets.

"Strider 4 engaging." Huxian announced as she chased Dark Brown 3 who snapped into the vertical but Huxian's raptor easily followed when Dark Brown 3 went inverted barrel rolling much to Huxian's surprise.

Trigger spotted Dark Brown 2 trying to close on Huxian but was quickly on him who broke off as Trigger pursued the Super Tucano finishing it off with a laser blast but neither pilot ejected.

"Long Caster's Taking off." Huxian called as the E-767 climbed quickly away when Trigger spotted the Tigershark moving out of the hangar.

"Look at the hangar! Who the hell pulled that out?" he exclaimed as the Tigershark taxied to the end as the Warwolf and Raptor circled. "To whoever is flying the Tigershark identify yourself!"

"Its me Dumbass." the voice from the Tigershark said as she made her way down the taxiway.

"Avril what are you doing?" He asked as She throttled up.

"There is no way I was gonna let you do this on your own as its my job to prevent anything happening to you." She said throttling up.

"Alright once airborne I want you over the fuel farm to snipe enemy aircraft at long range."

"Aye, Aye." She replied bringing the gear up.

Dark Brown 3 and 4 formed up and flew over the crater.

Trigger saw the two Super Tucanos turning as fifty calibre rounds flew over his canopy he quickly looked over his shoulder seeing Dark Brown 1 fired both his missiles but Trigger deployed flares. Avril orbiting over the fuel farm watching the fight saw the Super Tucano firing on Trigger, she having spent a few minutes figuring out how to switch weapons moved to her AMRAAM and fired one that left her right wing. The missile shot through the air as the Super Tucano banked hard throttling up to full power but the AMRAAM was too quick. The warhead exploded near the centreline gunpod consuming the Super Tucano in a fireball.

"Splash one for the Scrap Queen." Trigger announced as Count looked around for the other two.

Dark Brown 3 dove towards the base intent to strafe the base but Jaeger fired a missile ripping its wing off and it crashed into an empty house off base.

Dark Brown 4 turned around but Amelia was on his rear firing a Hyper Velocity Sparrow that blew the tail off sending the Super Tucano into fatal dive, the two Erusean Pilots punched out but Amelia knew given the stormy seas meant no chance of survival.

The calm was brief as Ten black J-31 stealth fighters that looked like Osean F-35s but with two engines and the tail of a Raptor streaked by. "Long Caster we have unknown stealth fighters."

"Type are identified as Verusan Liberation Army Naval Air Force J-31 stealth fighters." He responded.

The J-31s volley launched PL-12 missiles. "Long Caster the J-31s have fired on us." Trigger called as the Strider jets pumped out chaff and breaking into sharp turns breaking the missile lock.

Long Caster changed to the civil radio. "Verusan Navy forces I'm ordering you to cease your attack on our forces at once!"

When He got no response. "Alright I approve the fight against the Verusan fighters." Trigger looked over his shoulder seeing a J-31 behind him but as he manoeuvred to try and give him the slip he pulled up suddenly with a burst of power from the engines shot up then nose over switching to her rail guns and firing. The J-31's airframe couldn't take the railgun blasts and disintegrated killing the pilot instantly.

Avril spotted the second J-31 descending and fired an AMRAAM that blew its left tailplane sending the jet into spin till it crashed into the hillside.

Avril spotted two Admiral Kuznetzov class aircraft carriers with twelve Jangdiao class corvettes, three Luyang-three class Aegis destroyers and Jiangkai two frigates, four Shengli class oil tanker and six Qionqsha class cargo ships and a flight of six Z-8L Super Frelon helicopters taking off.

"I think they came to kidnap me." Count radioed as the Super Frelons approached the hillside but the far right helicopter opened fire with its Exocet missiles that struck the surface to ship batteries destroying them.

"Long Caster!" Trigger said raising his voice.

"Helios are declared hostile cleared to shoot them down." He announced as an AMRAAM struck the far right Super Frelon which careened in the one next to it destroying them both.

Trigger unleashed laser slash attacks cutting down the helicopters destroying the four Super Frelons.

The third J-31 fired all its PL-12s towards the Tigershark but Avril descended to the deck as the PL-12s passed over as Trigger fired a volley of railgun fire ripping it apart.

The fourth J-31 was trying to get into missile range for a volley launch of PL-12s when one of the base's type-03 SAM-Kai missile batteries fired sending a SAM towards the J-31 whose pilot had not time to avoid it.

Over on the carrier the captain and his crew were watching the battle unfold. "Shit its Three Strikes Sir-" his radio call went dead as the J-31 disappeared from radar.

The First Officer turned to his Captain "Captain call them back!" He said with a heavy Verusan accent.

The M167 VADS opened up lobbing 20mm cannon rounds into the air hitting the fifth J-31 causing it to crash into the lagoon.

The sixth J-31 was being chased by Count when Avril shot two AMRAAMs at the J-31 but both missed. Count selected one of his AMRAAMs and fired, the missile struck the back of the J-31 that crashed into the hill shattering into pieces.

Jaeger had the seventh J-31 in range but fired a missile that blew it right wing off and the stealth fighter struck the ocean. "Who killed two of those Helios?"

"That was me." Avril said on the frequency as She watched the Verusan fleet moving away at high speed.

Huxian got good tone on the eighth J-31 and blew it from the sky.

The ninth J-31 and the final J-31s had circled back but four adders streaked toward them but despite the first two missing the second two hit the J-31s destroying them both.

Two blips appeared on Long Caster's radar as the radio blared to life.

 _"Hey Rage can I kill him_ _now_ _, I've waited_ _too long_ _."_ Strider immediately recognised the voices as Two Su-57 Felon with white nosed black with grey dazzle camouflage with OADF roundels flew over the Warwolf, Trigger noted the laser cannons. "Three Strikes!"

"Ahh Rage, Scream I was wondering when you bats were gonna show up but I see you upgraded to the Felons but mine's better."

Four J-20A Firefangs broke into two flights of two with both flights engaging Rage and Scream simultaneously as Trigger tried to slip onto Rage's six but the Firefangs were making that difficult.

Rage selected his laser cannons firing a burst across the Firefangs path which tore into the Verusan stealth fighter that broke apart in the air.

Trigger slipped onto Rage's six firing his cannons spraying the fuselage with bullets "Cheap shot Three Strikes!"

"Yeah…" He quickly switched to his railguns. "Eat this." He pressed the trigger but Rage suddenly broke however the shockwave clipped his right wing sheering a piece off.

Rage pulled up as Trigger fired both lasers and cannons putting more dents into the fuselage. Trigger looked around for Scream but couldn't see her.

Scream having already killed her Firefangs was closing on Trigger when missile alerts forced her to break off. Three AMRAAMs passed over her canopy when more missile alerts went off as another volley of AMRAAMs came in but also missed. "Rage I'm under missile attack check my six would ya!"

Rage broke his climb as Trigger rolled his jet over in pursuit but Rage managed to pull away, he flew seeing no fighters. "You're six is clear Scream…" a railgun round shot by, Mimic broke their formation as Fort Greys SAMs fired a volley of missiles along with another AMRAAMs followed by AAM-4Bs.

"Rage what the fuck?!" she cried avoiding a barrage of missiles as Valkyrie 2 fired both Hyper velocity Sparrows but while the first was decoyed by Scream's ECM the second exploded near her right engine as Laura unloaded 20mm cannonfire into the Felon.

"Valkyrie 2 to Valkyrie 1, what is the deal with these two?" She asked as Trigger pursued Rage firing an ASRAAM that detonates damaging his left engine.

"Yeah Rage and Scream here were hired to kill my brother but I and my brother's girlfriend and were also on their hit list after I tried to protect him then we engaged them over Anchorhead where Trigger downed Rage and Scream…." She was explaining when Scream came back.

"Not true. Rage told me to bail out." She shouted back.

"Yeah but officially. He inflicted enough damage that means he killed both you." Long Caster having heard everything jumped on the frequency.

Trigger fired more lasers at Rage who barely avoided them.

"Shit. Scream we should bug out we can't fight Three Strikes with this much fire." Rage said turning his wounded Felon around.

"Fucking Shit. Three Strikes you got lucky but we'll be back…" She said but Rage knew better.

"No we won't Scream the contract on Three Strikes and his sister is terminated, well done Three Strikes you were a tricky opponent but we may see each other at some point and if we do meet we will kill you."

"Yeah maybe or I'll kill both of you." Trigger retorted as the Felons raced away.

"Two unknowns on radar." Long Caster called as Trigger tried to spot the unknowns. Avril noticed two silver glints in the distance and closing. Two silvery-grey camouflage Free Erusean F-94C Starfire.

"Long Caster I see'em. Two F-94C Starfires." She called as She broke her orbiting and charged towards the Starfires.

"Bandits are hostile." Long Caster radioed as Trigger was already positioning to get a gun shot.

Trigger pulled his Warwolf into a slicing right turn getting radar lock with his cannons firing 30mm shells that tore through the fuselage of the Starfire that exploded into several pieces.

Avril pulled her Tigershark into the vertical, rolled it over diving on the slower Starfire, she squeezed the trigger, her M39A1 cannons opened up ripping apart the right wing that broke up near the middle of the wing sending the Starfire into a spiral dive.

Avril pulled her jet into a climb but watched her fifth kill as it dove towards the ground but She saw the fuel tanks. "Shit. What have I done?"

The Starfire struck a petroleum tank which was engulfed in flames as the F-94's remains burned when the tank exploded sending burn debris into the sky that fell down onto other fuel tank pipes that caught fire then exploded spreading the flames.

Trigger and Avril watched as the fire grew into a raging inferno. "Four friendlies approaching." Four air superiority grey F-15C Eagles entered over the island.

"Cyclops if you guys were helping by shooting at the AMRAAMs max range nice work."

Trigger and Avril circled the fuel farm as firefighter were fighting the fire "So I guess you can cause as much damage as I could."

Avril decided against even responding.

* * *

_On the_ _G_ _round_

Avril parked up her jet climbing out tossing her flight helmet that hit the ground with a loud thud but Trigger who'd stepped into the hangar concerned about Avril after what had happened.

"Avril you want to get a drink?" He asked her easily seeing that She was feeling guilty about what had happened.

"Yeah I'd like that." She replied as the hangar doors were closed and large sandbag placed against it with covers going on the planes but Avril and Trigger both noticed that in tee corner was a Verusan jet covered in tarpaulin.

They walked into the briefing room, each of Strider and Cyclops took their seats with their briefing officer and Long Caster were by a projector with Jason on the other end of the line.

"All Free Erusean aircraft have been destroyed. The base is safe nice work Strider, Avril." He began as Count spoke up.

"What about the J-31s that attacked us?"

"The attack by the Verusan planes is under investigation and the damage to the fuel farm is still unknown so standby for further orders."

Jason sighed. "Boh Trigger do you have a problem picking fights, don't you realise how much of a diplomatic incident you and your team have caused although you did somehow get a hold of an advanced Verusan Stealth Fighter so you'll be allowed to keep the kills you got today."

Trigger looked over to Avril. "I guess congratulations to our newest ace Avril."

"Trigger care to explain why your mechanic is an ace?" Jason asked feeling out of the loop.

"Yeah Trigger what do you mean?" Lanza asked having no clue what he was talking about.

"Well on Thursday the squad and I were flying with Avril when she took her new F-104G Starfighter when we were attacked by three Free Erusean penal squadrons and during the attack Avril killed a sabre then earlier today we were attacked by Free Erusea and Verusan Navy aircraft and helicopters where she downed how many aircraft and helicopters Long Caster?"

"Well Avril downed a Super Tucano and a J-31 then two Super Frelons then a Starfire." Long Caster Explained.

"Avril congratulations you're like your dad who was an ace himself in the Flanker." Jason said as a picture of him appeared on the screen.

"Thanks Jason although it's my fault that we're now grounded as I fired the shots that caused the fire by downing the Starfire."

"Avril you couldn't have known the Starfire would crash where it did." Trigger told her putting a hand over hers.

"So are you and him together or something?" Lanza asked.

"Umm Yeah Avril and I are Lanza." Trigger responded as each member of Cyclops passed on their congratulations.

"Anyway You're dismissed Strider, Cyclops." Long Caster said.

The LRSSG pilots filled out, Trigger and Avril made their way to the bar as Avril went behind the bar pulling a glass and three wine bottles.

Trigger stared in abject surprise as he watched her throat move as she drinks it all, he remembered the previous day in the hangar, he quickly noted the two remaining bottles figuring she should take it easy this time.

"Okay Avril I think you've had enough of that." he said taking the two bottles from her putting them away and walked over to the sofa. They sat down as Trigger's fingers rested on hers for a moment then rubbed over her shoulders.

Avril seemed to relax as her hands brushed his thigh but Trigger continued. "I'm sorry Trigger."

Avril leaned onto her side with her head resting on Trigger's lap. "Avril if its anyone's to blame its Free Erusea there were gonna attack us no matter what you know it could have crashed into the water but you can't control where the wreckage would crash."

Trigger starts singing an Erusean lullaby as Avril further relaxing into him falls asleep. He picked up a cushion placing it beneath her as She fell asleep. He picked her up carrying back to their room.

He lay her down on the bed.

"Sleep tight." He said quietly leaving the room.

* * *

Payton Channel Air Base  
Payton Channel  
Usea  
15:00pm

Major Bradley Croft or Clown to his colleagues was walking down the flight line seeing the single F-16E Fighting Falcon parked in the hangar with four F-18F Super Hornets parked on the line all armed.

"You know Knocker I miss Trigger." He turned to see Knocker coming over to him.

He sighed. "I think we all do Clown but it wasn't right how Gargoyle immediately jumped on Trigger over Harling's death, if he hates us for not doing enough to help during that whole mess I wouldn't blame him?"

Clown relaxed as they watched the ground crew fuelling up the planes. "I don't doubt it although him hating the IUN-PKF would be understandable as I told my higher-ups, when we found out that he was innocent that if we had to work with Trigger again, he'd likely hold a grudge."

"I can't blame him for that you know as thanks to that FUBAR, its put our chiefs under more scrutiny." Knocker recounted as they entered the base which despite being a stop-over on their way to Allen Fort Air Base. They entered the break room.

Faun and Boggard were playing pool while Footpad was seated with a drink when the scramble siren went off "I guess this game will have to wait." Faun groaned as they raced to the scramble room.

After changing and getting to their planes, the rumble of their jet's turbofans echoed across the field as they started down towards the runway.

"Attention Golem and Mage squadron, due to the hurried nature of your scramble I'll have to brief you in flight." Skykeeper said as the briefing orders appeared.

The briefing officer took the mic. "We have an emergency, Free Erusean forces have been detected in mountains near the New Arrows Air Base.

"New Arrows? What's that?" Footpad asked.

"The base is the home of the Osean Air Defence Force's Long Range Strategic Strike Group but was attacked by Free Erusean forces hours after the end of the last war. The Osean forces have been conducting repairs. Your mission is to provide air support to the Osean forces stationed at the base and drive back the Free Erusean forces."

They punched the throttles to full.

Half an hour later

The Single Fighting Falcon and Four Super Hornets arrived in the combat zone as multiple blips appeared on their HUD.

Clown spotted a wave of six T-72B Main Battle Tanks and six BTR-90 and Vextra 105 APCs rolled over the sand dune, Four OADF F-16C Fighting Falcons armed with Unguided Munitions, before they could drop their munitions, Knocker looked at his armament knowing their air to ground armament was limited despite having two BRU-41 MER racks with six unguided munitions.

He looked over to the base seeing four OADF F-15C Eagles and F-16C Fighting Falcons preparing for take-off along with four AH-6M Little Bird light attack and AH-64D Apache Longbow helicopters readying for lift-off.

Boggard could make out Eight M1A1 Abrams tanks rolling from the base firing their main gun, the tank salvo flew over the T-72s who fired back with two Abrams being destroyed in the fire.

Faun caught a glint as eight Adder missiles streaked by striking the four eagles along with two Apache Longbow and Little Birds leaving them smoldering wrecks.

The two Apache Longbows and Little Birds returned fire with a barrage of Hellfire anti-tank missiles which hit all the T-72s, BTR-90s and Vextra 90s destroying them when a flight of four A-10C Thunderbolt two attack aircraft arrived firing their 30mm cannons which tore into the Apache Longbow ripping them to pieces.

He watched the dark green camouflage thunderbolt 2 that hand a shark mouth painted on the nose climbing out preparing for a run, he could see it had a rack of six unguided bombs on its left and right belly pylons with a 2nd rack of six BLU-32 Napalm munitions and a rack of three AGM-65B Maverick missiles, The Aquamarines volley launched their Mavericks taking out the base's anti-air defences that Osea had put in to protect the base and the remaining Abrams tanks leaving them a burning wreck, they then dropped all their unguided and napalm munitions on the pillboxes, Osean troops ran out as the Warthogs turned back and started strafing with their guns as the soldiers fired back with their rifles.

"Mage, Golem you are cleared to engage." Skykeeper said, Golem 3 and 4 broke formation diving on the Thunderbolt twos, Golem 3 selected a target Aquamarine 3 who had come out of his attack run and fired an AMRAAM sending the Aquamarine into the sand and a fireball.

Clown had Aquamarine 4 in his crosshairs and fired his cannon but the Thunderbolt two didn't go down so he fired a missile into the right engine as Knocker fired from the side punching into cockpit.

Aquamarine 4 promptly crashed into the sand as Aquamarine 1 and 2 targeted Clown and Golem 2 and fired, their WSOs deployed flares decoying the missile then came about firing a missile destroying both of them.

The two remaining AH-6M Little Birds hovered as seven M1A1 Abrams, Four M167 VADS, MIM-23B Hawk SAM batteries took position, as remaining Osean Troops set their M109A5 Howitzers into position with the M270A1 MLRS were parked nearby their rockets pointed over the crest of the sand dune.

"Enemy reinforcements approaching." Skykeeper called as ten T-90U Main Battle Tanks along with Eight 2K22 Tunguska air defence tanks, 9K33 Osa SAM batteries and ZSU-23-4 Shilka AA guns.

The Little Birds charged towards the formation unloading all their rockets in a salvo however the formation split into smaller groups whereafter the little birds were taken out by the Air Defence Tanks.

Four blue with grey and white camouflage Su-25TM Frogfoots showed up.

The Howitzers and MLRS opened fire but due to the sudden moves the shots all missed their targets as the Frogfoot came on their position, Crimson 1,2, 3 and 4 rolled over diving on the Howitzer dropping their Napalm munitions leaving nothing left after the smoke cleared.

The Osean Abrams advanced as the Fighting Falcon came over on a bomb run but the Osa SAMs were already tracking them and began firing easily dispatching all of them. The hawk batteries exploded to life targeting the Frogfoots who's fired their Kedges at the VADS killing them instantly. The MLRS opened fire with their remaining rockets on the advancing forces but each shot failed to score a hit.

"Multiple Bogeys approaching!" Skykeeper called as blips appeared closing fast as Crimson 4 was hit by a Hawk missile and crashed on the field with its remaining munitions detonating destroying the aircraft.

The Abrams had closed to the T-90s and were lobbing shots with them as Boggard used his Slammers to down Crimson 1, 2 and 3.

A wave of four grey with brown camouflage Free Erusean Su-24M Fencers streaked across the deck whose pilots punched away their fuel tanks and fired their volleys of eight Krypton anti-ship missiles, the Kryptons flew through the air but missed the VADS that had ducked behind some high ground.

The Fencer pilots fired their four Aphids one after the other at Clown who dropped to the deck which caused the missiles to hit the ground. The air defence tank fired its AA guns trying to hit Clown but instead hit Blue 2 damaging its left engine.

The Fencer turned towards the base as a flight of four grey with white MiG-29A Fulcrums, Faun spotted the four Adder medium range missiles on its inner and middle wing hardpoints and two Aphid missiles on the outer wing hardpoints.

Knocker looked on baffled as a Verusan sea blue Y-9AC Claw gunship entered the airspace firing on both Osean and Free Erusean forces.

Clown could see that it had two howitzer mounted above the main gear strut with two Yak-b cannon and Jakb machine guns sticking out of the mid fuselage ahead of the main gear was a video camera and mounted between the engines were a triple ejection racks that held three glide munitions each.

The Glide munitions crashed into parts of the base hitting Osean forces who's taken up defensive positions then all its guns opened fire sending howitzer and cannon rounds across the field although Bronze 1 fired two adders, both hit the Claw that quickly rolled inverted crashing into the crash and becoming a raging inferno.

Faun saw four MiG-35D Fulcrum-Fs appear and fire all their AS-20 Kayak cruise missiles obliterating the MLRS. "Shit all Osean Artillery is gone!"

The Abrams turned around racing towards the base while having their main gun as the three Fencer-Ds fired bursts of gunpod fire as Blue 4 touched down on the New Arrows base, Clown quick fired his other missile destroying the Fencer.

"Multiple enemy Helios inbound!" Skykeeper called out over the radio. A two tone light brown and desert brown camouflaged AH-11A Dolphin which shot its two Tow anti-tank missiles followed by a volley of its rockets.

The rockets missed as the TOWs destroyed two of the tanks, the Dolphin's left cabin doors opened as it swung around with the door cannon mounted sticking out of the cabin firing but a T-90 fired its tank shell which struck the cockpit of the helicopter that went out of control striking the ground and erupting into flames.

Clown spotted four two tone light and dark brown camouflage Apache Longbow which lobbed its Hellfires destroying all the remaining Abrams as Clown obliterated all four Apache Longbows. Boggard and Footpad destroyed four Mangustas.

"All Squadrons Command has ordered you give up the base. All aircraft retreat from the airspace." Skykeeper announced as the eight MH-47G Chinooks and Four CH-53E Super Stallions touched down at the base.

The Lone Fighting Falcon and Four Super Hornets turned around going to the afterburner as the Fulcrum-Fs tried to catch up but Clown and Golem Squadron dove for the deck and the Fighting Falcon and Four Super Hornets exited the airspace.

Payton Channel Air Base  
Payton Channel  
Usea  
18:30pm

Clown and the whole of Golem Squadron touched down at the base but none of them were feeling cheerful. "This really chaps my ass!"

"This is not good." Clown sighed as He opened the canopy.

"That's a fucking understatement Clown!" the WSO from Golem 4 said they parked up. Each of the pilots and their weapon system officers left the flight line making their way to the briefing room.

Once they took the seats, the briefing officer came in and his tone looked sour. "The mission to protect New Arrows has failed and Osean forces stationed there have been wiped out, with the capture of New Arrows Free Erusea have a foot hold to attack multiple cities on the Usean west coast, the IUN's Peacekeeping forces have been put on alert for Free Erusea air attacks but frankly without Three Strikes and his team we need a miracle at this moment that is all."

Each of the pilots left the room as they were slow to come to terms with the weight of their failure as New Arrows air base had been the start of Osea's counterattack against Erusea with its location being close to Expo City and surrounded by low hills and some mountains which gave ideal cover for Anti-Aircraft Artillery.

"So who'll tell Three Strikes and his team that their base has been captured?" Knocker asked.

"I will." Clown said who then headed for the video room.

* * *

Fort Greys Air Base  
Fort Greys Island  
19:45 pm

"What!?" Trigger said raising his voice.

They headed into the crew room. "I guess you guys already heard."

"They'll die for this!" Huxian scoffed.

"Free Erusea may've captured the wolf but they've unleashed a tiger." Jaeger commented.

A fellow base person looked up from their smartphone. "I saw on social media that Osea will be sending aid and people to help with the aftermath of these storms."

An alarm drew his attention back. "Oh no."

"What's the matter?" Count said.

"A Belkan Navy jet has apparently crashed in the Waldreich mountains on the Osea-Belka border."

He lowered his phone. "I heard the Belkan military has been under Osean import restrictions are making it hard to buy spares and new equipment, Belka brought this on themselves as had they not kept trying for petty revenge after Osea beat them, maybe things would be different."

"Belka lost by fighting I think six or seven nations at once." Count scoffed.

Later that Evening

Avril relaxed with a jasmine with lemon and lime tea nursing a hangover. "Well you're awake."

She groaned. "Not so loud dumbass, my head still hurts."

"Well it's your own fault for downing a whole bottle of wine." He grinned as he sat down.

He sat next to her looking very gloomy. "Trigger what's wrong?"

"Those fucking Free Eruseans have captured our home base." He said as Avril put herself around him.

"Well they won't know what's coming to them." She responded smirking.

She looked outside seeing the pounding rain. "Also that storm is here."

Trigger switched the TV on carefully adjusting the volume. "Breaking news tonight as we come on the air the Aurelian armed forces retake Santa Elva after a fierce battle with the airborne fortress Glephnir, hundreds are bracing for double chaos on the Usean coast as tropical storm Rosa approaches Usea as Hurricane Avril targets Usea Brent Gibson will bring us the latest, disturbing news tonight as Free Erusea seize the New Arrows Air Base leaving several dead and many injured, explosions rip through a ship in Selatapura, a huge blaze on Fort Greys after an out of control Free Erusean jet fighter crashes, a passenger jet crashes into mountain leaving 175 dead what happened and a former ace's last flight."

The screen zoomed to a skyscraper in November City as a male announcer came on. "This is NCBC Nightline with Kathryn Waterson."

Kathryn stood before a screen with the Gleipnir. "Good evening, We begin with breaking news on the latest in ongoing conflict in Aurelia, the Aurelian military has successfully retaken the city of Santa Elva after a fierce battle with Leasath forces, our correspondent Jose Feria has the story."

"It was a fierce fight to retake the city but after shooting down the Gleipnir, Aurelian Army troops drove the Leasath army out of the city, the Glephnir's wreckage lay scattered around an area of half a mile after it crashed into the Lenal River, Aurelian army troops and Santa Elva firefighters are searching through the wreckage to find survivors from the crew as the super weapon was crippled by Aurelia's singularity Gryphus one, the loss of the Glepnir is a major blow to Leasath as with their super weapon gone they've been forced to retreat back towards the Aurelian capital Griswall, morale among the Aurelian troops is at an all time high, Leasath Government officials declined to comment but its certain that they know the Aurelians have turned the tide in the war, Osea last week imposed sweeping economic sanctions on the Republic of Leasath over its refusal to comply with the IUN resolution demanding Leasath withdraw from Aurelia. The next few days will determine the progress of the war Jose Feria NCBC News.

Kathryn stood by a screen showing a weather radar track. "Leave it to 2020 to give us two storms Tropical Storm Rosa and Hurricane Avril causing chaos in Usea as Tropical Storm Rosa making landfall tonight as it passes through the island chain, flooding has already been reported at the Fort Greys Island with several homes flooded and the airbase runway underwater, 155 mile an hour winds uprooted trees on the island and damaging a Surface to Air Missile battery. Brent Gibson will bring us the latest track of Hurricane Avril."

Brent put the radar track on the screen. "That's right Kat Hurricane Avril continues to power towards Usea rights its expected to pass by Rocky Island in the next day or so, while Tropical Storm Rosa will continue its push towards the Usean coast we can expect strong winds for the next several hours leaving thunderstorms across the island chain Kathryn."

"Thank You Brent now to the war against the Free Erusea that took a bad turn today with the capture of the New Arrows Air Base during a heavy battle, Gillian Farrow has the late details."

"The Free Erusean uprising of 2020 took a horrible turn as Free Erusea captured the base leaving hundreds of Osean troops dead and several as prisoners, despite IUN-Peace Keeping Forces best efforts the base fell to Free Erusea who likely will use the base to conduct terror attacks across the region Kathryn."

"Thank you Gillian. Now explosions rocked the Selatpura Harbour this morning Sierra Blake has the story."

A blonde woman stood before a burned out ship. "Two Jiangdao class Corvette and three Yuhai class Landing Ships have been sunk by Free Erusean forces in Selatapura harbour, the fire started early this morning ripping through the ship then multiple explosions tore through the ship which sank into the harbour with hundreds of casualties, the Free Eruseans managed to heavily damage the twelve utility and four search and rescue helicopters that had been stationed in Selatapura however the IUN forces successfully repelled the Free Erusean forces, The Verusan government condemned the destruction of its ships and has urged the IUN to act."

"Sierra the public's perception of the IUN has shifted over the last few months hasn't it?" Kathryn asked.

"That's right Kathryn public opinion of the IUN had been heavily damaged with protests in the wake of the fall of the War after the public learned of what the judge described at the time as one of the worst miscarriages of justice, several nations are calling for reforms chief among those is Osea. The Verusan Government are yet to respond but we might get a statement in next few days Kathryn."

"Thank you Sierra, Now to the tragedy in the North Osea mountains, Ali Grimm has the story." They see scattered wreckage across a wooded mountainside.

"On a wooded mountainside, the charred remains of a passenger jet but no survivors, the flight was carrying a crew of 8 and 167 passengers mostly Belkan Navy personnel returning from shore leave when it departed Heierlark air base at 7pm Osea time flying from Heierlark to Challenger Air Base on the Osea-Belka border but minutes before it was due to land the passenger jet disappeared from radar, The Osean Waldreich defence facility CCTV captured the flash from impact as the jet slammed into the wooded mountain. The plane a 727-200 Advanced had been previously operated by the flag carrier, tonight Belkan authorities are investigating the cause of the crash as loved ones try to come to terms with the fact that loved ones won't be seen again Ali Grimm NCBC News."

"Now a legend of the skies took his final flight today, Brenna Snow brings us the report.

"Ryan Holden or as He was known 25 years ago Cipher or the Demon Lord of the Round Table flew his Draken for the final time at the Oured Bay air show. He used to be a sailor in Ustio's navy before He left the navy to become a mercenary who flew in the Belkan war, during his time on the war He met Katie Fudo who He went to wed in the year after the war, She served as an engineer on the Draken and helped service the plane after his shows, they went on to marry in 2000, Ryan told NCBC News that despite how much He earned in the war He and Katie decided that the 2020 season would be his last Brenna Snow NCBC News."

"Hopefully the Demon Lord and his wife have a happy retirement. That's NCBC Nightline for this Saturday night, I'm Kathryn Waterson, form everybody at NCBC news we wish you all a goodnight and stay safe out there." The newscast ends with the J35J Draken's RA.29 Avon Turbojet roars as it powers the Draken into the sky.

The news report ended after that. Trigger yawned, getting up and stretched, looking around. Realizing the cafeteria was empty and everyone else remaining had already retired for the night, He turned to Avril who was leaned over the table arms outstretched.

"Come on, lets get to bed. I see the Queen needs her beauty sleep." He gave her a tired smile. Avril glared at him and flipped him off, making him chuckle.

Once they arrived to their room, Trigger quickly pulled off his jumpsuit, leaving him in only a shirt and shorts and threw himself onto the bed burying his face into the pillows. Avril however hadn't joined him yet, and looked up curiously to see where she was and his eyes widened.

Avril stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a black and orange slingshot lingerie and nothing else. Her face was red, giving an embarrassed look as she avoided eye contact with him, opting to look at the small table beside the bed with a hand on her hip. Including her posture, it made her look more cute than anything.

"Will you quit staring, you idiot?" She finally said, snapping him out of his stupor as he blinked.

"..." Trigger didn't say anything; instead his gaze lowered to her chest, large and swaying; then to her toned ab-striped stomach, and then to her slightly muscled legs, slender despite her being a good head shorter than him.

"Woah." The only word He said. Avril groaned, mentally facepalming.

"Can't believe Huxian talked me into buying this. Even shut him up like She said." She muttered, finally walking up to him. "Move over, dumbass."

She pushed him to the other end of the bed with surprising ease, getting in beside him. Her push made him remember he still had limbs and smiled, enveloping her in a tight hug. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I gotta say, Scrap Queen. Not what I was expecting at all. Did I do something good to you today?" He smirked at her, letting go for a few seconds only to pull his shirt off and throw it in a corner. He figured if She was going to wear this, then he can afford to wear just his shorts so She can enjoy it as well.

"Do you consider blowing up my empty hangar by shooting down an enemy fighter into it a good thing?" She snapped at him. Nevertheless, She felt his bare chest as he shrunk slightly under her glare.

"Sorry?" He chuckled nervously.

She pushed him down and sat on his legs leaning over him, narrowing her eyes at him as he waited for her conclusion. Finally She gave him a smug look.

"I guess apology accepted, because at least I didn't have to clean up one of your messes for once." She said pecking his lips.

He gave her wide grin dropping his face into his chest as she got him into a tight hug. "Didn't you say that blowing up my empty hangar by shooting down an enemy fighter into it a good thing thank you." he pulled her hand up kissing her palm.

"What was that for?" She asked curiously.

"For always being at my side since the first at Zapland."

"It's my job." She replied. They pulled the covers over themselves settling into quiet sleep.

* * *

November 8th 2020  
8:30am  
South Sea

An Alaska Class large cruiser the O.F.S Oured Bay powers towards the Fort Greys Island, the ship may have been over seven and a half decades out of date but the Oseans with some work had upgraded her to be more lethal than before with newer Vertical Launchers when the captain spotted a pair of ships six miles off their starboard side he raised binoculars seeing the Free Erusean flag.

"Alright Lieutenant are we too close for missile lock?" She asked his ship weapon officer.

"Affirmative Captain and we aren't armed with cruise missiles." She responded watching the blips.

"Right then we'll do the old fashioned way." She pressed the general quarters button as the radar fed information to the turret gunners who loaded the lethal shells. The number one gun turret rotated to face the Merchant ship.

"Captain, shell is loaded ready to fire on your command." The Command Gunnery Officer announced.

The captain held a mic.

"Command Gunnery Officer time to see what this baby can do fire." She said as the CGO pressed the button.

The number one 12-inch gun opened fire lobbing three 12-inch shell towards the merchant ship which struck the ship dead centre splitting it in half and ablaze. The blast was so powerful that the merchant was airborne briefly before crashing back down sinking fast.

The Haskell class ship turned away form the burning wreck increasing its speed as a 12-inch struck the back of the ship obliterating the engine room leaving it dead in the water.

As water flooded into the stern, a 5-inch shell crashed into the starboard side causing the ship to roll hard to starboard as fires raged at the back when a second 12-inch shell punched through the deck plating into the cargo hold which erupted into flames.

The bridge crew watched the attack transport burn, the ship rolled till it was almost flat with the surface of the sea, as its mast struck the water a large explosion tore through the ship sending tons of debris flying into the air.

The two ships slipped beneath the waves.

The first officer turned to the captain."So should we hunt down that Free Erusean Liberty ship Captain?"

"No need First Officer according to our colleagues in Usea, Free Erusean Liberty ship's wreckage has been found meaning She went down in last night's storm." She responded.

"Continue on course to Fort greys helmsman." The captain called.

"Aye, aye Ma'am." The helmsman replied as the battlecruiser continued her way through the sea.

Fort Greys Air Base  
10:30am

Trigger and Avril stepped into the tower seeing that the runway and taxiways were covered in seafloor muck although the ground crews had cleared the aprons but the runway drains were looking worse for wear.

"What a mess." Trigger remarked.

"Too right good thing Osea has transports designed for this type of airfield." Avril commented as crew shovelled up debris and removed the busted up grove drains.

"Yeah its a good thing they do or we'd be in real trouble. but I see North Point sent some help." Trigger commented as Hercules and Globemasters were parked up along with a North Point A400M Atlas.

"I guess the IUN wants this place up and running as soon as possible." She mused as the bulldozers were scooping up the mud.

"Something they better do fast as Free Erusea won't wait to make their next move." He said as Avril placed their coffees on the desk. "And we must be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was not easy to write as editing it as I'm writing it proves harder to do than writing it first then editing it but gets it done much quicker so after I finish this chapter I plan to work on my Gracemeria one shot before I return to this fic as I've been working on it for the last few weeks  
> a big thank you to K-nack7 for all the help he gave during the writing process  
> Given that I'm now gonna be under local lockdown soon and maybe finally have a job even if its only a temp one which would reduce my writing time  
> I'll catch everyone soon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Free Erusea strikes back and what did you think of the chapter, do let me know
> 
> now due to delays with the lemon for this chapter so the smut version on A03 will be delayed, I hope you all understand why I'm taking this decision
> 
> Update: the smut version now complete
> 
> Now the Mirage 4000c technically doesn't exist I found it on the against all odds wiki however had the Mirage 4000 entered service I'd have expected that the jet would have used the same variant designs as its predecessor the Mirage 2000
> 
> So I'll see you all next time


End file.
